I was only Joking
by Bat-teen 28
Summary: Riddler's got a new partner. She's a little insane and the Bat isn't helping their plans, their chess game has begun and only time will tell to see who is the first king put in check mate. But how will these two rogues deal with a few enemies both old and new, who are in the villain world?
1. Chapter 1 Please to meet you

Please to meet you.

* * *

Edward Nigma, now more commonly known as the Riddler, was in trouble.

No it wasn't a flying rodent that was after him and it wasn't the police. It was, in fact, Black Mask.

Edward knew why he was after him but….. Oh he didn't think he'd hold a grudge for that long is all.

As he sat in his hideout staring at the computer screens he suddenly asked himself, why am I doing this?

Of course he knew the answer, but given his current situation he found the question quite apropiate.

Sitting there staring at the screens, Edward didn't notice the door open and he certainly didn't see someone sneaking up on him until it was too late.

Oh yes he tried to stop them from nocking him out but Edward and fighting don't go in the same sentence.

* * *

When Edward came round he saw that he was in a small room with fairy lights flashing on and off.

He groaned and tried to blink the stars from his eyes.

"Oh. You're awake."

Edward knew that voice. He looked up and glared at non other then Harley Quinn.

"What's the meaning of this Quinn!?" he snapped at her.

Harley pouted. "Well, hello to you to. Now please keep it down. Mista J is trying to concentrate and you're not helping."

Edward narrowed his eyes. "What do you want with me Harley?"

"I don't know. Mista J knows. He's the one that wanted me to get you. I couldn't be bothered so I sent our new little helper instead." said Harley grinning.

Edward struggled with the restraints. "I'm warning you Quinn. Let me go. Now!"

Harley rolled her eyes. "It's a waist of time trying to get outta' of them restraints. You ain't going to do it."

Edward growled in annoyance. "Let me GO! Quinn! I don't know what you're planning to do to me but I'm warning you now it won't be a good idea!"

"Oh you wan't to know, do you Eddie?"

Edward stopped struggling and froze at the sound of his voice.

He looked up to see Joker walking out grinning.

A young teenage girl followed behind him. She had black and white hair.

Edward hadn't see her before. Maybe that was the helper Harley was talking about.

She looked over at Edward and grinned. "So Boss. What are you going to do to him?"

Joker chuckled. "Oh I'm not doing anything. It's all Black Mask. He has some new toys for me and this is the payment." he said pointing at Edward.

The girl went wide eyed. "B-but you can't send him to Black Mask. He'll kill him."

Joker turned to the girl and glared. "Do you want to go with him?"

The young girl stared at him. "N-no sir. But you can't send him! Black Mask is a nutter, he'll kill him!"

Joker growled and slapped the child across the face. "You miserable little brat. After everything I've done for you. I should've left you in the gutter where you belong."

"Don't you remember? It was Black Mask who threw me into the gutter in the first place." hissed the girl.

Joker grabbed her by her hair and threw out of the room. "Go and round up the boys. Tell them to get some wrapping paper. We want Black Mask to open his present."

The girl glared at him, got up and walked out of the room saying. "Right away Boss."

Edward narrowed his eyes at Joker. "Getting kids to do your dirty work?" Joker turned to Edward and raised an eyebrow. "That's low Joker. Even for you." said Edward glaring at him.

Joker sighed and picked a crowbar up. "I must admit, Eddie, you have a mouth on you. How long have we been doing this sort of thing? Oh that's it. 4 years now. Scary isn't it when you think about it."

Edward glared. "Why does that matter?" he hissed.

"It matters. You see, I thought you wouldn't be stupid enough to insult me, when I have a crowbar." said Joker grinning.

Edward went wide eyed. "Come on Joker. Just think about how long we've been allies. Does that not count for anything?"

Joker chuckled. "Harley go and make me a coffee. I think tonight is going to be a long one."

Harley nodded and left the room.

"Joker! Why are you doing Black Mask's work for him? Has it gotten that tight for you that you have to do his dirty work and then get kids to do it?!" shouted Edward.

Joker chuckled. "Sounds like somebody's in a cranky mood. Oh well." Joker walked over to Edward and swung the crowbar up above hi head. "Let's see how good my swing is. My father always said I had a good one, but I can't remember if he said that before or after I started beating him."

What followed was a mixture of screens and laughter as Joker delivered blow after painful blow.

By the end Edward could barely talk.

Joker grinned and left the room.

As he walked down the corridors he didn't notice a small shadow that creeped past him towards the room where he was keeping Edward.

The girl walked inside and walked over to Edward.

Edward glanced up at her. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled. "Even when you're half beaten you still ask questions." she said shaking her head.

Then she walked behind him and cut the ropes.

Edward frowned. She was helping him but why?

The girl helped him to his feet and helped him to walk out of the room and out of the building they were in.

They she opened the man hole cover and jumped into the sewers.

"Come on." she said to Edward beckoning him down.

Edward sighed and climbed down the ladder.

"This way." said the girl walking ahead of him.

Edward followed her threw the sewers, all the while trying to work out who she was.

"Why are you helping me?" he finally asked.

The girl glanced at him. "Would you prefer I didn't?"

Edward frowned. "I just don't get why you would want to help me. I mean, what do you have to gain?"

The girl smiled. "What do any of us have to gain in doing anything Mister Nigma? Now there's a riddle for you."

Edward followed her to a pump room. It was old and abandoned no one used it any more.

"I hope you know who's rumoured to live in the sewers." said Edward as he observed some claw marks on the walls.

The girl smiled. "Killer Croc? Is that who you are referring to?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. Why take the sewers it's a stupid dangerous route to take."

"And I can't help but notice you have followed me." said the girl as she opened the door to the main sewer pipes.

"It's not like I had much of a choice." said Edward as he stared at the child who walked in front of him.

He frowned and sniffed the air. "Come here often?"

The girl turned to him and grinned. "I have a passive aquantence with the sewer system. Comes in handy."

Edward sighed and followed her as she took a turning up the main stair well of the sewers to the main pump house.

"Have you ever seen him?" asked Edward.

"Seen who?" asked the girl as she picked the lock on the door to the main pump house.

Edward leaned up against the wall and took some deep breaths. "Killer Croc."

The girl looked over at him and narrowed her eyes. "You need medical attention."

"You need to answer my question." Edward snapped.

The girl chuckled. "I have seen him. I've seen him a lot actually. He likes it down here."

Edward nodded his head. "I've met him. It didn't go down that well."

The girl giggled. "I heard about that. So how did annoying a big angry lizard go? Not good I take it."

Edward glared at her. "Just unlock the door."

The girl smiled. "It is done." she said as she opened it.

Edward pushed himself of the wall and followed the kid inside.

"Why did you join up with Joker?" he asked as the kid opened the door to the surface.

"My, oh, my. Someone's asking a lot of questions aren't they?"

Edward sighed. "Will you just answer it."

The girl smiled. "Maybe another time, because this is where we split." she said pointing to the Iceberg Lounge.

Edward looked at it and raised an eyebrow.

"I know you and Penguin are friends or allies or whatever you want to call your selfs. I rang him and told him what I was up to. He should be coming round that corner right about no." said the girl as she pointed to the back entrance of the Iceberg Lounge.

Sure enough, Penguin came round with some men.

Edward frowned and looked back to see the kid was already walking off.

"Who are you?" he asked.

The girl stopped, turned to him and grinned. "The name's Jester. I hope to meet again soon Mister Nigma."

she looked over at Penguin who was walking over to Edward.

"And my work here is done. Try and stay out of trouble Riddler." and then the child disappeared round a corner.


	2. Chapter 2 From J Turner to Jester

From Jessica Turner to Jester.

Edward sat in Penguins office having his injury's seen to.

Penguin sat at his desk puffing on a cigar.

"Who is she Penguin?" asked Edward. He was really not in the mood to think at the moment.

Penguin looked up at him. "Who?"

"Jester." said Edward. "I've never heard of her before until tonight."

Penguin smirked. "Do I know something the great Edward Nigma does not? My oh my. Never thought I'd see the day."

Edward glared at him. "Oswald. Who is she?"

Penguin sighed. "I don't know much but I'll tell you what I know."

"The kid's a new criminal on the Gotham crime scene. I don't know much about her back ground but I know her sister and Black Mask had something to do with her loosing it."

Edward went wide eyed. "She has a sister?"

Oswald nodded. "Yes. I heard that she helped Black Mask throw her into that vat of chemicals. Poor kid."

Edward nodded his head in agreement. "Do you know what her real name is?"

Oswald sighed. "Jessica Turner. Her sister is Sasha Turner."

"Sasha Turner? As in Sorrow, the one that works for Black Mask?" asked Edward.

Oswald nodded. "That kid has an obsession. With masks."

"How long has she been working for Joker?" asked Edward standing up.

"Not long. I heard that the kid prefers to work alone. She finds it difficult to trust people. But when you consider what she went through before hand, it's hardly surprising." said Oswald with a shrug.

Edward nodded. "It makes you wonder how someone so young could be filled with so much hate."

Oswald raised an eyebrow. "Indeed. But Edward. I'd stay away from her if I were you. That kid's trouble, it follows her like flies do garbage trucks. Where ever she goes, trouble is right behind her and it usually isn't her who gets into the trouble. It usually effects the person she's with."

Edward nodded. "I'll try Oswald. Thanks for the help."


	3. Chapter 3 Curiosity killed the cat

Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

Edward sat in his office staring at his computers, when a nagging feeling hit him.

He knew what this feeling was. It was the feeling of curiosity and it was slowly growing.

Edward sighed. "I can't get her. Like Oswald said, she atracts danger and trouble."

He got up and made himself a coffee.

Taking a tiny sip he looked at one of the screens to see the kid was in the Iceberg Lounge.

Edward closed his eyes and took deep breaths to try and calm his ever growing curiosity.

With a sigh of annoyance Edward threw the coffee across the room.

"Jake, Mike, Michale! Get in here now!" he shouted.

The three thugs came into the room. "What is it Boss?" asked Mike.

Edward looked at the group of idiots and pointed at the screen Jester was on. "I want you to get her and bring her here. Understand?!"

The three nodded.

"Good. Now what are you idiots still doing here? Get out! Out, out OUT!" shouted Edward.

The tree of them ran out of there and towards the Iceberg Lounge.

Edward looked back at the screen and frowned. "How can someone so small, make me have so much curiosity?"

* * *

Jester was in the Iceberg. She was alone as usual, but she liked it like that.

"Hey Punch line!"

Jester smirked. "Yeah, Hot shot?"

Deadshot smirked and walked over to Jester. "What are you doing here?"

Jester grinned. "This is the one place Joker doesn't go to. I figured that if I went here I wouldn't have to worry about him."

Deadshot shook his head. "Can't you keep yourself out of trouble?"

Jester giggled and took a sip from her soda. "No."

Deadshot shook his head. "And everyone calls me reckless. I'm not as reckless as you. Some of the stuff I think you do is stupid and dangerous."

Jester grinned. "Ahh, but it's fun and I'm all about fun."

"Yet I can't help but notice you are the saddest person in the room." said Deadshot.

Jester's grin left her face and she got up to leave.

"Come on Jester, I'm sorry." cried Deadshot as she walked away.

"Goodbye Floyd. Try and keep yourself out of trouble." Jester called back before leaving the Iceberg Lounge.

As she walked outside she got the oddest feeling she was being watched.

She heard somebody behind her.

She spun around and came face to face with a baseball bat and then her world went black.

* * *

Jester ground as she came round, shaking the stars away she smirked a tiny bit.

"Okay. Now we're even." she said looking around. "Ya' gonna' come out of the shadows or are Ya' going to stay in them?"

"Now how did you know it was me who took you?" asked Edward from behind her.

Jester smirked. "I get it. You don't want me to see you, so you come out of the shadows but behind me. Now why would you want to stay away from me?"

Edward chuckled. "It's simple really. I've been studying your….. techniques. You are extremely violent and you have a bit of a temper about you. Being hit around the head with a baseball bat, tends to make anybody a bit….. shall we say…. cranky?"

Jester laughed. "You've got that right. I'm sure you know that all to well, considering our last encounter."

Edward hit her on the back of the head. Not hard enough to knock her out but hard enough to cause some pain. "Don't get too comfortable. You're only alive at the moment because it amuses me. If you annoy me just a little bit too much. I'll do Joker a favour and end you myself."

Jester giggled. "Now look who's doing the dirty work." she spat.

Edward growled. "Watch your tongue! Don't you understand? Your life hangs in the balance. If I get board of you or you push my temper a little too far. I'll end you. Understand?!"

"Yes sir." said Jester grinning. "Now I have a question for you Mister Nigma."

Edward lent on the back of her chair and hissed in her ear. "Really? I'm dying to hear it."

Jester smiled. "I bet you are. Now, not that I don't mind these little meetings but, why me? I'm not much, just a kid with a huge anger issue and a very violent streak. Why go to all this trouble just to see little ol' me?"

Edward sighed and walked in front of her. "It's simple really. You have piqued my curiosity. Something that is extremely hard to do. Simply put, you intrigue me.

Jester narrowed her eyes at him. "I heard that intrigue and curiosity can turn into obsession. Don't get me wrong, I'm flattered and all, but I have enough problems without having to deal with insane, obsessed idiots."

Edward chuckled, but it was border lining insanity. "Do not fret. I am not insane, nor am I obsessed. One doesn't just grow obsessions over night."

Jester smirked. "Ahh, because you know all about being obsessed with a person don't you? So how is Batman? Does he know about your little….. what should we call it…..? Intrigue with him?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at her. "I am not obsessed with the Dork Knight. I simply wish to expose him.

You child have simply caught me curiosity."

Jester smiled. "And I thought curiosity killed the cat. Looks like it's killed you instead."

Edward frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the fact that I've been sitting here for the last 5 minutes with my hands untied." said Jester folding her hands across her chest. "Guess you didn't think I'd have a knife on me did you?"

Edward started backing away.

"You look frightened. Am I really that scary?" asked Jester getting up.

Edward swallowed. "Didn't expect you to get loose so quickly."

Jester grinned and shrugged. "I've learnt to always expect the unexpected. It's how I've lasted so long in this town."

Edward made a belt for the door but Jester did a flip and landed in front of him. Then she kicked him in the chest and he fell to the floor.

Edward tried to get to his feet when Jester landed on top of him, grabbed him by the collar and held a knife at his throat.

Edward could feel the cold steel on his jugular. "You have nothing to gain from killing me." he hissed.

"Like I had nothing to gain from saving you?" asked Jester grinning. "Because if memory serves me correctly, which I think it does, I did it any way."

She pressed a little harder on his throat and hissed. "Curiosity killed the cat."


	4. Chapter 4 Big Brother 'R'

Big Brother 'R'

* * *

Edward could feel the knife being pushed against his skin. "W-wait! Wait!"

Jester paused and raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

Edward licked his lips and looked up at her. "How about we form an alliance. A team?"

Jester paused. "I'd rather have a family." she stated rather flatly.

Edward stared at her. That was all she wanted? A family? "W-we could have one of those too."

Jester stared at him. "What are you talking about?"

"A crime family. You and me. Granted it would be very small but it would be a family non the less." said Edward.

Jester stared at him. "How do I not know you want just sell me out?"

Edward grinned. "You don't rat out family."

Jester raised and eyebrow. "Now what would you have to gain from getting a family?"

"A real one." Edward looked up at her and sighed. "I'd get a real family and not some stupid idiot of a Father telling me I'm a disgrace to the family and I'm a moron."

Jester stared at him. "You never had a family?"

Edward shook his head. "No. Did you?"

Jester sighed and looked at the floor. "At one time. But that all changed when Black Mask introduced me to that vat of chemicals."

Edward bit his lip. "Yes, I know about that."

"Everyone knows. Apart from Batman." said Jester with a sigh.

Edward stared at her. "What? You're saying the Bat knows nothing of you existence?"

Jester nodded her head. "I'm new on the Gotham crime scene. Of course he doesn't know I exist."

Edward grinned. "That makes it even better. Don't you see? The Bat won't be expecting you. That gives us and our crimes the element of surprise."

Jester frowned. "Are you sure?"

Edward grinned. "Oh little sister. I'm positive."

Jester laughed and got off him. "Well then, Big Brother 'R'" said Jester helping him up. "We'd better get started."


	5. Chapter 5 A lovely thing called trust

A lovely little thing called : Sorry it's been a while but I managed to update it! :D

* * *

Edward sat at his computers studying the screens incase he saw anything worth looking into.

He sighed because nothing was catching his eye and looked over at Jester.

She was fast asleep on the sofa, he black and white humbug hair hung a little over her eyes and her comic slipped out of her hands and onto the floor.

Edward sighed. They had teamed up for a week now and the kid was worn out.

"I'm glad she finally has a friend."

Edward spun around to see Selina Kyle, aka Catwoman standing only a few inches behind him.

"What are you talking about Selina?" snapped Edward, that was how he sealed with getting scared.

"Just wanted to see what you were up to. You've been buissy lately and I was curious." said Selina grinning.

Edward smirked a little. "Cats and their curiosity." he said shaking his head.

Selina smiled. "It's nice that you've taken Jester in. She needed a friend."

Edward stared at her. "Do you know anything about her past?"

Selina sighed. "Yes. I knew she was a pick pocket. A very good one at that. She hot wired cars too. That's how she got into trouble with Black Mask."

Edward looked behind Selina and at the young rogue. "Are you saying… she hot-wired Black Mask's car?"

"Yep." said Selina looking at the child too as she slept. "If there's one thing that kid's always been good at, it's finding trouble."

Edward sighed. "It makes you wonder how someone so young could enter and enjoy an adult life."

Selina stared at him. She had never seen him look so hurt. "Edward…? Are you okay?"

"She got cheated out of her childhood, Selina. She grew up…. too early." cried Edward.

Selina suddenly remembered Edward's childhood. No wonder he was so upset about it.

"It's not fair." he whispered.

"Well at least she's got you now Edward." said Selina, a small smile on her face.

Edward sighed. "Yeah, but she should have a proper family. A proper life, not this one." Edward looked up at her, his eyes screamed pain and hurt. He was very upset and Selina was slightly happy about that because it meant he truly did care for the child. "No child should have this life." he whispered.

Selina sighed. "No child should have this life Edward, you're right about that. Why are you so close to Jester though?"

Edward sighed. "I guess… I just know what it's like not to be wanted." he said with a shrug.

Selina bit her lip. Edward's childhood was a delicate subject for him, everyone knew that, so the kid must of brought back quite a few painful memories for him.

"She trusts you, Edward." she said placing a hand on his shoulder.

Edward looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "You think so?"

Selina nodded. "She wouldn't of fallen asleep here if she didn't. The kid used to run half a mile away from where Joker was staying to go to sleep. She didn't trust him at all. But she trust you. I think she truly sees you as family."

Edward sighed and walked over to Jester. "At first she was a pain. I wasn't used to having someone around me all the time but now… if she went…. I think I would miss her."

Selina smiled and walked over to him.

"She looks so innocent." whispered Edward as he pulled a the blanket off the back of the sofa and laid it over her as she slept. "I don't want her to get into trouble anymore."

Selina smiled. "Well, at least she's got you. Her 'big brother 'R'' to protect her from the world."

Edward smirked. "Yeah I guess. Selina, do you think she really trusts me?" he asked as he watched the cat-like woman climb up the wall to the open window.

"Edward…. I think that girl trust you with her life." and the she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6 Little Sister

Little Sister. Note: Sorry it's been a long time. I had a slight writers block with this one, but now I'm back! :D Enjoy!

* * *

Batman was standing in the Bat-cave studying all of the screens, searching for this… 'little sister' the Riddler's henchmen kept on talking about.

"Sir, might I inquire why you are still in here and not out there?" asked Alfred as he walked down the steps towards the computer.

Batman glanced at him and the looked back at the glowing screens, showing many of the Riddler's latest crimes.

"Someone is helping the Riddler and I need to find out who." muttered Batman as he began to change the images to different parts of the city.

"Do you have any leads, Sir?" asked Alfred as he studied the screens too.

"Only that the Riddler's men and the Riddler himself, rather to her as 'little sister' and that she is extremely fast and knows how to look after herself," he glanced back at Alfred and then looked back at the screens. "Apart from that, I really have nothing- or maybe I have something."

Alfred looked at the screen to see what had captured his master's eye.

There on the screen was a picture of a group of Riddler's men breaking into one of the GCR buildings.

Alfred looked back to see Batman already getting into his Bat-Wing as the engine at the back came to life, the plane began to rise.

"Do be carful, Sir. In Gotham, this so called 'little sister' may not be so little," explained Alfred.

Then the plane roared out of the cave and into the night sky, the tiny light the moon gave off, reflected off it's wings and made it look like it was glowing.

Who ever 'little sister' was, Batman was going to find out.

* * *

Jester was standing in the GCR towers main control room, a grin forming not her face.

"It's almost set, Big Brother 'R'!" she cried as she watched the men lift the heavy piece of machinery to the door, so no one could get in.

"Good girl. See, I told you this would work," came Riddler's voice over the com-link.

Jester grinned. "You're so smart!"

"Oh, you don't need to tell me, my dear, I already know, but I thank you for the compliment," said Riddler as Jester began to spin around the room laughing like a child who just got their christmas present and find out it's the thing they really wanted.

"How will I be getting out of here?" asked Jester as she studied the sky for any planes.

"I'm sending a helicopter to you soon. Just be patient my dear little sister," chuckled Edward.

Jester grinned and danced around the room again.

"I hear that you've hired some rogues to keep B-man buissy and away from us for as long as possible," cried Jester. "Who have you hired?"

Riddler chuckled. "Killer Croc, Scarecrow, Clay face, Poison Ivy, Firefly and Deadshot."

"WOW!" cried Jester. "You really did get some of the best… how'd you get Poison Ivy?"

"She doesn't just like one type of green, my dear," chuckled Riddler.

Jester grinned. "I guess everybody likes a little bit of cash."

"Indeed. Now, Killer Croc is heading over to you, to protect you," explained Riddler.

Jester frowned and stopped her dancing. "Protect me from who?"

Riddler let out a sigh of annoyance. He liked the Kid and he knew she was an important piece in his chess set, as it where, but she wasn't that smart on occasions.

"He's going to protect you from the easter bunny… he's protecting you from Batman!" Edward shouted.

Jester winced at the sudden change in pitch from the Riddler. "Okay… just don't shout at me next time."

There was a loud roar from the back stairs and Jester couldn't help but gulp.

She'd heard stories about Killer Croc, how his skin was so tough it could stop a bullet, how he had razor sharp teeth and claws, perfect for bitting and tearing through flesh, but the thing that got her the most, was the rumour that was going around claiming he ate people.

Suddenly Jester noticed that she was in shadow, when she had been in light and quite a lot of it.

Bitting her lip she slowly looked up to see Killer Croc.

He was huge… about 9ft Jester was guessing, his skin… well if you could call it that, was rough and scaly, just like she had imagined. His white teeth shown in the light and his yellow, almost glowing eyes where staring right at her.

Jester blinked a few times. "You're… tall."

Croc laughed at her statment. "Of all the things you could of said about me Kid, that one didn't come to mind."

Jester bit her lip. "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't really, would it?"

Croc grinned at her and looked around the room. "Not much going on."

"That's because they're all outside, waiting for the bat," explained Jester, "Why are you so tall?"

Croc smirked at the kid. "Just am."

"Oh, well, that's pretty cool, I guess no one bothers Ya'," said Jester as she walked over to a computer.

Croc nodded. "It has it's ups and downs."

Jester giggled. "Never thought it have a down, considering."

Croc laughed, he didn't find the kid that bad, she was just funny and innocent.

"How'd you become a rogue? You're too nice," he exclaimed.

Jester sighed. "I became a rogue… well, I guess I just felt like it."

Suddenly there was a crash outside the door, followed by a few screams and shouts.

"Oh no. Batman's here!" cried Jester.

"Time for you to go," said Croc as he opened the door to the roof access.

Jester ran up the flight of stairs and stood on the roof looking around.

"Edward. Where's my get away helicopter?" asked Jester.

"It's coming. Should be there round about now," answered Edward over the com-link.

Jester looked around and spotted a helicopter coming over.

Just then Croc came running up to join her, locking the door on the way out.

"What happened to the men?" asked Jester.

Croc growled. "They didn't do anything!"

Jester sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"They're not supposed to," cried Riddler over the com-link he had with Croc, "That's your job you lizard brained idiot!"

Croc narrowed his eyes at the floor and growled back, "The kid's been with you, Nigma, I've got your sent, I can find you!"

Jester had to laugh as Riddler didn't say anything after that.

Finally the helicopter arrived.

Jester jumped into it and turned around, to see Batman break the door down.

Croc growled and charged at him, but Batman dodged and thew a few bat-arangs at the helicopter.

One of them only just missed Jester.

She glared at it before looking back to see Croc was struggling.

"Here," she cried as she pushed two of the men onto the roof, "Give Croc a hand boys. Now there's three of you and I want the bat out by three strikes! You hear me? Three strikes and I want him out for the count!"

Jester watched the fight in front of her and she soon realised what the outcome was going to be.

With a sigh Jester grabbed a rocket launcher and told Croc over the com-link to get off the roof.

Croc grabbed hold of the two guys Jester had pushed onto the roof and threw them at Batman, before he jumped of the building and landed on the next one and then he disappeared out of Jester's sight.

"Oh, Batsy!" cried Jester as she took aim, "Ya' might wanna' move!"

Batman looked up and ran to the edge of the roof top, grabbing the two thugs as he jumped and at the same time Jester fired.

The insane child grinned at the chaos she had caused and told the thug to take her home.

Just then her com-link crackled to life.

"Thanks for the heads up, kid. Some people wouldn't have warned me," came Croc's voice over the link.

Jester grinned. "Just though Ya' needed a hand, Croc."

"Yeah, well, thanks. By the way, what's Ya' name kid?" asked Croc.

"The name's Jester, Croc. I hope to see Ya' again."

* * *

The helicopter flew out of sight and Batman stared after it.

He didn't see much of this… 'little sister' but he knew she was dangerous.

Looking down at the cowering tugs he had nagging upside down, Batman pulled one of them up.

"Who is little sister?" he growled.

The thug panicked. "I-I don't know man! She just started working for the boss a few weeks ago. W-we don't know who she is or where she came from."

"People don't just appear out of thin air, you must of seen her before!" Batman growled.

"I ain't see her nowhere before! She just appeared man, out of nowhere. She wasn't there one morning and the next she was. Riddler told us to call her little sister, b-but he calls her something different," the thug stammered.

"What does he call her?" Batman hissed.

"H-he calls her Jester. That's all I know, man, that's all I know!" the thug wailed.

Batman gritted his teeth. "You've been very helpful, now it's time for you to sleep. Good night."

Batman knocked the guy out and let him drop, before grappling off to the nearest roof top.

"Any new leads Sir?" asked Alfred, over Batman's communications.

"Just one. Try and find out as much as you can about a kid called Jester. She looks to be in her early teens."

"Right away Sir."

"When you find anything, call me back," said Batman as he cut transmission.

Standing on top of the gargoyle Batman studied the ground, with detective vision, until he spotted Killer Croc's skeleton running down one of the allies.

"Time to get a little bit more information," Batman muttered to himself, before he grappled off the gargoyle.

TBC.


	7. Chapter 7 Museum Visit

Museum visit. Note: Two chapters in one day! WOW I'm on a roll, nobody stop me! :D Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Get up Jester!" shouted Edward.

Jester groaned and rolled over, onto her side. "It's too early!" she protested, "I was up all night."

Edward sighed and walked into the room to see a vaguely Jester shaped object under a mountain of covers.

"Get up." he said again.

"No," Jester growled, "I'm tired."

"So am I and yet I'm up," exclaimed Edward as he walked over to the talking blob off covers.

"You must be insane then, to get up this early, when we were up so late," muttered Jester as she rolled over again, making herself look like a caterpillar in a chrysalis.

Edward grabbed the covers and ripped them off her.

"Hey!" cried Jester as she tried to get her only thing to keep her warm.

"Up! Now!" yelled Edward as he grabbed her arm and hoisted her up.

Jester slapped his hand away. "Okay, okay. I'm up, I'm up! What's the big news anyway?"

"I've got you a present," answered Edward as he walked out of the room.

Jester yawned and stretched her arms out, above her head. "Ya' got me a present?" she walked into the room he was in, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes at the same time. "You feeling okay?"

Edward glanced at her. "I'm feeling fine. Why are you asking?"

Jester blinked a couple of times and stretched again before answering. "Well, Ya' got me a present and you don't usually do that."

Edward sighed. "Yeah, well, I thought you earned it."

Jester blinked a couple of times. "Are you sure you'r alright?"

"Yes, now open your gift!" Edward growled at her.

Jester smirked. "Now there's the Riddler I know and love."

Edward rolled his eyes and pointed at the present on the side. "Present. Go."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going," cried Jester and she shuffled over.

Staring at the neatly wrapped present, Jester observed little holes in the wrapping, about the size of a watch all around the present.

Carefully, Jester began to unwrap it, when a shrill little giggle could be heard from inside it.

Jester blinked a couple of times before grinning and turning to Edward. "Oh Eddie, you didn't?!"

Edward smiled at her and nodded for her to continue.

The girl squealed with joy and quickly unwrapped the gift, only to be greater by a slobbery wet tongue.

Jester giggled and laughed. "Oh Eddie, he's perfect!" she cried as she held the little hyena puppy at arms length, "Just what I always wanted!"

Edward grinned. "I knew you would like him."

Jester stroked the little hyena and laughed as it tried to bite her finger. "I'll call it… GIGGLES!"

Edward frowned. "Giggles? Are you serious?"

Jester nodded her head. "Yes, of course. It's the perfect name!"

"Okay then," sighed Edward as he ran a hand through his hair, "Any way, get dressed. We're going to the museum."

Jester blinked. "Why?"

"I'll explain in the car, now get ready."

* * *

The car ride was silent.

Jester sat in the passenger side wearing a black and green stripy long sleeve t-shirt, a purple hoodie and black jeans.

"Why are we going to the museum?" she asked, just to break the silence.

Edward glanced at her and sighed. "I need to talk to Penguin and ask him about something."

Jester nodded her head. It wasn't much, but this was Edward after all and he didn't really give you much so… Jester was not really surprised.

They finally got to the museum and Jester pulled her hood up to hide her skin and her hair.

Walking up the steps, the guard let them in free of charge because he knew who they were.

Jester looked around wide eyed.

She'd never been to a museum before and it was nice to see all of the different skeletons and statues.

Then something caught her eye.

"Edward, come and look at this!" she cried as she ran off in a different direction.

Edward looked over and ran after her. He didn't want to loose Jester in this place.

Edward managed to catch up to her and looked around the room she had ran into.

It was the egyptian section of the museum.

"Look at this place Edward! All of the shiny things- oh hey look there's a _Sphinx_!" shouted Jester as she ran over to it.

Edward bit his lip and walked over to her.

"Don't you just love it, Edward?!" she cried.

"Why would I?" asked Edward as he looked at the floor.

"Because of the riddle. Remember, the Sphinx's riddle," said Jester.

Edward looked up at the Sphinx and his mind flashed back.

* * *

_"Edward, what are you doing?" cried a young woman as she chased after him._

_"I have something to show you!" Edward cried back._

_"What is it?" asked the woman._

_Edward pointed to the Sphinx in the centre of the old museum. "See, it's you."_

_The woman laughed. "Very funny, riddle boy."_

_"Well, my little Sphinx, I thought you'd like it."_

_"Edward I have something I need to tell you." said the woman as she looked at the floor shuffling from foot to foot._

_"Oh, what is it?" asked Edward._

_"Edward… I'm… I'm… pleased that you wanted to take me to the museum." the woman sighed._

_Edward grinned. "Not a problem. Ha! I thought you were going to say something else then."_

_"Yeah…" the woman trailed off and looked at the floor. "So did I."_

* * *

"Edward you okay?" asked Jester.

Edward blinked a couple of times and shook his head to get rid of the voices from his past. "I'm fine Jester."

"Okay, great because I have a question. Which Sphinx do you like the best?" asked Jester grinning.

Edward sighed. "There is only one Sphinx, Jester."

Jester frowned, "No there ain't. There's loads of Sphinxes Edward."

"Well, there's only one Sphinx to me. One true Sphinx," said Edward smiling.

Jester frowned. "Okay… which one?"

Edward glanced at her and checked the time from his pocket watch. "Come on. We're late."

Jester stood there, staring at him as he left the room. Her mind was spinning, trying to figure out the meaning of Riddler's words.

Finally it came to her. "Edward?"

Edward stopped and turned. "Yes Jester?"

"Who is Sphinx?" asked Jester.

A small smile tugged at Edward's lips and he laughed. "She's a mystery."

And then he walked out of the room, leaving a very confused Jester to follow after him.

TBC.


	8. Chapter 8 Make a Move

Make a move. Note: I told you I was on a roll! I hope you enjoy this one and the other chapters! Please leave a review! :D

* * *

Jester trailed after Riddler towards the main office of the museum.

Her mind was going through over drive, trying to figure out what Edward had meant by 'she's a mystery.'

Suddenly she bumped into something, actually someone and looked up to see Riddler staring at her with an eyebrow raised.

"Do you ever look where you're going?" he asked.

"Only when I need to," answered Jester.

Edward shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Then Oswald came into the room.

He nodded to Riddler and raised an eyebrow at Jester.

"Well, this is a surprise…" he said as he glanced at Riddler.

Edward shrugged. "I needed a little helper."

"Of course you did Edward," muttered Oswald, "So, what do you want?"

"I need those papers Oswald… the ones you promised me, if I shut down that GCR building," cried Edward.

Oswald let out a puff of smoke as he smoked his cigar, "And as I recall, that GCR building is now a burning piece of ash. I said I wanted it shutting down, not turned into a smouldering lump of metal and brick."

Edward pointed at Jester. "Blame that on her. She was the one who blew it up!"

"What was I meant to do? The bat was there!" cried Jester in defensive.

Oswald sighed. "Okay, I do suppose that it was drastic and that you needed to react back with something just as drastic, but blowing the building up to pieces was not it."

Green eyes narrowed from under Jester's hoodie, as the child considered how to pluck a certain Penguin.

Oswald sensed the danger and placed his hand on his umbrella, hinting that whilst he may be a fat, slightly old man, he was not to be messed with.

This was his place, so you went by his rules. No exceptions.

Jester slowly removed her hand from her knife, that she had concealed in her belt buckle and shoved her hand into her pocket, her eyes were still narrowed at Penguin, but she didn't make a move to attack.

Oswald removed his hand off his umbrella and folded them on his desk.

"I will still give you the papers Edward, because the explosion was not your fault, but the fault of a certain agent of chaos," said Penguin as he glared at Jester.

The girl rolled her eyes but didn't bother to say anything.

"Rocko, bring those papers I promised Edward." cried Oswald as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Err, Boss. They're at the other place." explained Rocko.

"Well, what are they doing there?!" yelled Oswald.

"You told us to put them there," said Rocko, slightly confused.

Oswald sighed in annoyance. "Right. Well, get some of the boys to fetch them over here," he growled.

Edward smirked and got up. "Me and Jester will wait in the Iceberg, then Oswald, until you get those papers."

Oswald glanced up at him, but didn't say anything.

Edward walked out of the room and Jester began to follow him.

"Jester."

Jester stopped and looked behind her to see Penguin pouring himself a glass of brandy.

Penguin looked up at the young rogue, his eyes where narrowed at her like he was studying her. "Edward is not a person to trust. He does everything for himself and if he gives you anything, it's only so he has a better grasp at your trust. So, my advice to you is watch your back and don't be too surprised when he tries to stab you in it."

The younger rogue nodded, taking in the words and wisdom of the older one, but before she left Oswald called after her.

"I'll be waring Edward about you too. I know that you are only really sticking with him because he can get you places and can allow you to talk to the right people to find out where you sister and Black Mask are. I know how you work and I know that whenever you are on a quest for revenge, it doesn't end well for the people around you."

Jester glared at him. "Get to the point Oswald," she hissed.

Penguin narrowed his eyes. "What I'm saying is, you double cross him, lie to him or cheat him out of information, he will do the same to you, but it will be ten times worse."

"Why are you telling me this and why would Edward want to double cross me any way?" asked Jester as she stood in the doorway.

"It's funny. The other rogues he double crossed are asking themselves the same question to this day, but they still don't have an answer. Good day Jester and do try to keep out of trouble, though with you I think that would be hard."

Jester gritted her teeth and slammed the door.

She was not going to be afraid of mere words, besides Oswald didn't have any proof that Edward would do that, not to his little sister.

Jester began to walk over to Edward when the news paper caught her eye.

Picking it up, Jester read the front page and her eyes widened.

"Edward…" she called.

Edward walked over to her. "Yes?"

Jester held the paper for him to see a perfect picture of Croc being incarcerated into Black Gate prison.

Edward's eye twitched.

"What're we going to do? The Bat's already taken out one of our guys," cried Jester.

Edward began to pace back and forth, thinking.

"So we've lost a pawn, but that is hardly a huge blow. We still have many other and I can hire more if needed. The most important pieces are still on the board and are not down and they haven't even been put in check yet so our plan is still safe," explained Edward.

Jester looked at the floor. "Yeah, but still… he's taken one of us out and we haven't made a single move or taken one of his people out."

A truly evil grin made it's way onto Edward's face. "Then let's make a move."

TBC!


	9. Chapter 9 Burned!

Burned. Note: Hope you enjoy and I prey that I got Firefly's personality right. It's the first time I've wrote him, so yeah, let me know how I did! :D

* * *

KA-BOOM!

Jester grinned as she felt the warm air shoot towards her, bits of debris flew through her hair.

"WOW! Firefly that was amazing, these guys didn't stand a chance!" cried Jester, a grin growing even more insane.

"I told you, Gotham's gonna' burn! Just like the bat!" cried Firefly as he flew towards her, from the blast.

Jester looked up at him and she stared as the fire reflected in Firefly's vizier.

"You really are a pyromaniac aren't you Garfield? That was one heck of a light show, I gotta' admit I've never seen one like that ever!" she shouted jumping up and down.

Firefly laughed, his head flew back with pure insanity running through his laugh.

"There's no light shows like mine! Any way, let's get you out of here. Riddler will have a fit if you get caught so early in his chess game," said Firefly as he scooped her up.

Jester grinned, "Thanks Gar. Gee, I don't know why Eddie worries about me so much, it's not like I'm special."

"Your his queen kid. The most important piece on the chess board!" cried Firefly, he had to shout over the noise of the jet pack.

"Didn't know you could play chess, Gar?" cried Jester.

"I don't. I'm just repeating what Nigma said." laughed Gar.

As they flew over the buildings they didn't notice the black shadow following them until it was too late.

"AGH!?" cried Firefly as something landed on his back.

"Land. Now." growled Batman.

"Never! I'd rather crash!" shouted Firefly.

"GARFIELD!" shouted Jester in desperation.

She knew that the bat would make them crash.

"If that's what it takes!" yelled Batman as he punched him in the face.

Firefly's vizier cracked, leaving a spider webbed pattern across the glass.

"Garfield! He's gonna kill us if we don't land!" shrieked Jester.

"He won't! I ain't landing! You can't make me!" he yelled at the top of his voice.

Batman punched him again, breaking the vizier completely.

Then Batman jumped off of Firefly, sent a grappling hook around Firefly's leg and pulled the cable taught, so he couldn't escape.

Firefly yelped in surprise and let go of Jester.

Jester screamed her lungs out as she saw the ground getting closer and closer.

_I always seem to fall,_ she thought in her head, as she closed her eyes and braced for impact.

But non came, instead she felt a rough pain around her middle and cold air blew through her hair as she was swung in the air towards the building.

Jester cried out in pain as she hit the rough, cold floor with a lot of force.

"Oww… that hurt a lot B-man, can't you play nice?" she muttered as she stood up.

"Who are you?" growled Batman as he landed behind her.

Jester spun around and gave a small grin, "Who am I? I'm little sister!"

"Jester then," growled Batman.

Jester giggled a little. "Oh ho! I can see why you get on Eddie's nerves. You do know how to annoy my big brother 'R', he goes crazy out of anger!"

"He's not really your brother though, is he Jester?" hissed Batman as he took a step towards her.

Jester smirked. "You're the detective you tell me!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"For a laugh!"

"I don't think the people you've hurt find it very funny."

"They have no sense of humour Bats! Unlike me, I have the best sense of humour in this city!"

Batman took another step towards her. "Where is the Riddler?"

Jester glanced up at him and let a smirk spread onto her face. "I don't know where he is. He just…. how should I put this…? 'Appears out of thin air'? Just like me and you."

Batman narrowed his eyes, till they were mere slits. "You know where he is."

"You seem sure of that," snapped Jester.

"That's because the goons and Croc told me they saw you at his hideout."

Jester huffed in annoyance, "Some people just don't get the meaning 'top secret' anymore," she sighed shaking her head before looking at her watch, "Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm kinda' late as it is and my big bro' don't half worry about me, so see Ya'!"

Jester ran to the edge of the building and jumped off towards the next roof, Batman following after her.

The girl span around and pointed her fingers at him like it was a gun.

"BANG!" she shouted.

Then a shot rang through the air and Batman fell to the floor.

The kid grinned and jumped of the building and Firefly caught her.

"Where have you been all this time?" she asked him.

"Tangled in a bat's cradle!" snapped Firefly.

"Yeah? Well take me home quick! We've been burned," cried Jester.

"By who?" asked Firefly as he dodged a building.

"The Bat knows my name is Jester…. the thugs told 'im and now the plan's in tatters!"

"What do you mean Jester?" asked Firefly.

"Think Gar' if you were the worlds greatest detective and you just found out that a new player on the Gotham's rogue's gallery was called Jester, where would you go to find out some info'?" asked Jester.

"Oh. OH!" cried Firefly.

"Yeah, exactly. Head home now, I gotta warn Edward that the _clown_ may now be involved."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Clowning around

Clowning around. Note: Oh ho! The plot is thickening and my poor Jester is stuck in the middle of it! This chapter is dedicated to my friend Sword Stitcher! As will the next one! Hope you enjoy it! :D And thank you to the people that have reviewed this story and faved it! :D This means a lot to me!

* * *

Joker stood in his hideout, giggling and laughing.

The lights of an old theme park sparkled in his eyes, making the green glow and sparkle, with a sadistic glint.

Laughing Joker jumped and danced around, enjoying watching his current audience squirm in terror and confusion.

"Oh ho! I bet you're wondering why you're here! Well, Ya' see your dear brother has taken _my_ new helper. I don't like it when people take my new toys… I think it's mean!" Joker cackled and pulled a gun out of his coat, "You don't even know what's going on or why I've got you or how I even know your brother! Oh you poor dear… there is so much you have to learn!"

Joker walked over to his hostage and placed the gun to their head, laughing while he did it.

"Ever danced with the devil in the pale moon light?" he giggled.

"Joker."

Joker spun around to see nothing except a dark figure of a person and with glowing specticals.

"Oh, hi there Hugo! What's up Doc? Ya' know I've always wanted to say that!" laughed Joker.

"Where is my new test subject?" asked Hugo.

Joker jumped behind his hostage and stroked their cheek, "This my dear Hugo Strange is Erin… who would of thought the Riddler would have a sister so… beautiful! I'm only joking! Still it is surprising that she looks as good as she does," Joker cackled.

"So, the Riddler has a sister. This will be an interesting. Does he know you have her?" asked Hugo.

"Not yet! But he will soon! Hahaha! Then I get my helper back!" cried Joker.

"And what about me?" asked Hugo.

"You still get to have your test subject. Are you looking forward to this Erin? You might get to see your brother before I blow his brains out, but I might not kill him! I might just leave a _smile_ on his face!" laughed Joker.

Erin winced at the mad man's words and she tried to hide her face.

"Say Hugo, do you have a phone on Ya'? I need to make a quick call to Eddie!" asked Joker as he jumped over to Hugo Strange.

"Here," snapped Hugo as he handed him a phone.

"Touchy, touchy, Hugo," Joker tutted as he dieled Edward's number.

* * *

Jester groaned at the sound of a phone going off somewhere.

Getting up, she walked through the hideout, her pale skin was green thanks to the light.

Looking around, she managed to spot a slick green phone on a table.

"He forgot it again?" Jester sighed, shaking her head, "I'm Edward Nigma, super genius, yet I can't remember to bring my phone with me…" she said mimicking Edward's voice.

Picking it up she answered it. "Hello?"

"Now I know that's not Eddie," Jester's blood ran cold at the sound of _his_ voice.

"Joker?"

"Little Jester! What have you been up to? Running off like that with my hostage, I was very upset with your rude departure. You didn't even say goodbye!" laughed Joker.

"What do you want?" Jester growled.

"Oh, I wanted to talk to Edward…. but since he's not there I'll tell you instead. So, I have his real sister. Her name is Erin Nashton… so, yeah if you could tell him that it'd be great!"

"You have Edward's sister?! Joker let her go! She has nothing to do with this… life, let her go!" yelled Jester.

"Oh I already have."

"What-?"

"I've given her to Hugo Strange."

"What?!"

"I, the Joker, have given Hugo Strange Edward's sister."

"Where is Erin?!" she demanded.

"Now, that question can only be answered by the Riddler himself!" laughed Joker.

"What?"

"You'll see. Bye Jester and do pass on the message to Edward."

Then he hung up.

Jester stood there in silence.

Now she had two bad things to tell Edward that were to do with the Joker.

1: He is now involved with their plans in more ways then one, and 2: he has Edward's sister.

Jester slammed her head on the desk and muttered many colourful words.

"Jester what's wrong?"

Jester felt herself go pale at the sound of Riddler's voice.

She turned towards him and gave a nervous laugh.

"What's wrong? Well, sit down and I'll tell you."

TBC.


	11. Chapter 11 Experiments

Experiments. Note: This has an intriguing twist in it. I hope you like it! :D Thank you once again to my followers, faves and reviews! :D You guys are amazing!

* * *

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!"

Jester winced at Edward's voice.

"Believe me Eddie, I wish I was. But I'm not… Edward I'm sorry," cried Jester.

"You don't understand! Hugo Strange is a dangerous person. He's insane and he conducts experiments on people, that's what he does at the asylum! Think about what he could do to Erin!" yelled Edward as he began to pace back and forth.

Jester sat there in the hideout, watching him as the light shined of his glasses as he moved back and forth.

Jester sighed, "I'm sure she'll be okay. If she's anything like you then she'll be fine."

Edward stared at her for a long time, considering weather or not the kid was joking.

Erin was nothing like him, for a start she was nice, calm, gentle and not really a bad person.

Edward on the other had was mean, cruel, rough and not poetically a nice person, but being a rogue does that to you, as does living in an abusive house hold, but that didn't make any sense as to why Erin was so nice and yet she lived in the same house.

Edward sighed and looked up at the ceiling.

"I know where she'll be."

Jester looked up at him. "What? You know where she is?"

"I have a pretty good idea, let's go to the car and I'll drive.

* * *

Hugo Strange stood in the shadows studying his new test subject.

The chemicals where having a strange effect on her. They didn't kill her, they made her hear voices.

Like she was inside peoples heads.

"M-make it stop, I can't stand it! The voices are so loud!" shouted Erin.

"What are you talking about? I have not spoke a word," answered Hugo.

"I can hear them, all of them. Their thoughts! I can hear the mad men's thoughts! Oh god! I'm in your head! Oh god, oh god, oh god!" screamed Erin.

Hugo Strange stared at her. "My head? Hmmm, tell me Erin what am I thinking right now?"

Erin winced and shook her head constantly. "You're thinking of ways to kill my brother… to kill Edward."

Hugo Strange walked around the table, stroking his chin and studying Erin like she was an insect in a glass jar.

"Now why have these chemicals turned you into… dare I say it? A telepath? Why are you so differe- Oh I have an idea. You do not know what your brother has done, your telepathy well enable you to see everything. Every bad thing he has ever done…" Hugo grinned.

Erin winced and began to toss and turn in protest.

Hugo smiled to himself and picked up the next needle. "Now hold still. We don't want you to be injured before your brother gets here, do we?"

Erin began to cry and whimper. "Make them stop! I don't want to hear anymore of their mad ideas! Their mad fantasies!"

Hugo smiled with insanity. "Do not worry. Your mind will collapse anyway and considering who your brother is, you are getting everything you deserve!"

He stepped closer and propped her chin up so he could inject the chemical. "This injection is going to be slow."

* * *

"Slow down Edward! If we don't crash, then the Bat or the cops will get us!" yelled Jester.

"My sister is in trouble Jester! I have to save her I don't care if we crash as long as we find her!" snapped Edward.

Jester felt her heart twinge a little. Her own dealings with her sister coming to the surface.

"I wish my sister was like you." she whispered.

Edward glanced at her and sighed. "Look. I'm sorry about your sister."

"Don't be," jester glanced up at him and smirked. "I wasn't the only one to get scared by the chemicals."

Edward studied her and sighed before taking a sharp bend up a narrow and almost forgotten road.

Trees lined the edges of the road, with the leaves spreading onto the long, dark road.

Jester peered outside and frowned. "Edward where are we going?"

Edward was silent and looked straight ahead.

"Edward what are we doing?" snapped Jester.

"We are going to do the one thing no other rogue has ever done."

"And what's that?" asked Jester.

Edward took a deep breath and glanced at her. "We're going to break into Arkham asylum."

TBC.


	12. Chapter 12 Truth Hurts

Truth hurts. Note: I hope you enjoy this my followers! Fave's and Reviewers! You guys are amazing and you mean a lot to me for leaving your comments and facing and following my stories! I hope you like this guys!

* * *

"Scream for me, Batman!"

Batman dodged another one of Firefly's shots and threw a glue grenade at him.

Firefly laughed. "You'll need more then one of those little toys of yours to take me down! I've upgraded my suit, curtesy of my employer."

"Where is the Riddler?" shouted Batman.

"Far away from here! Now scream!"

* * *

Screams echoed through the vents that Jester and Riddler were crawling through.

Jester kept on flinching at the screams and looked around, while Riddler ignored them and carried on.

As they crawled through the disgusting, cobweb infested vents, Jester noticed one of Arkham's newest inmates, Victor Zsasz, having electro-shock therapy.

Jester shivered and turned away. "Remind me to plead sane at the court hearing," she whispered to Riddler.

Edward was looking around to find the vent number he had scrawled on to the wall when he last escaped.

"Black Gate's worse," he muttered when he found the number.

Jester frowned. "How come?"

"Because there they give you the therapy, even if you're not insane," he turned to Jester and whispered, "They only give it to you here if you're a violent inmate, in Black Gate they give it to you if you insult a guard."

Jester went wide eyed. "R-really?"

"Yes," answered Riddler as he crawled down the next vent.

"How'd you know they do that?" asked Jester.

"How do you think I know they do that?" Edward snapped back.

Jester sighed and shook her head. "If it's what I'm thinking at the moment, I really don't want to know."

"It's not that bad, Jester. Watching Scarecrow's experiments is worse," Edward whispered as he came to the end of the air vent.

"What'd you mean?" asked Jester, as she handed Edward his cane.

Edward began to pry the vent cover off. "I once saw one of his victims, he wasn't a pretty sight at the end."

Finally he managed to pry the cover off and he jumped down into the corridor.

"Why, what happened?" asked Jester as she crawled to the end off the vent and looked down at Edward.

Edward looked up at her and sighed. "He had a fear of insects and he began to scratch to get them off."

Jester jumped down and shuddered a little. "Okay, on second thoughts, forget I even asked."

She looked around the corridor to see no guards. No one was there, it was just an empty corridor that stank of bleach and blood.

"And they lock people up in here?" she whispered.

"You think this is bad, you should pay the medical ward a visit," muttered Edward as he began to fiddle with the lock on a door.

Jester walked over to him and muttered back, "Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass."

* * *

"NO!" screamed Firefly as he crashed to the ground.

Batman ran forward and collided with Firefly as he was getting up.

Batman punched him in the face continually until the vizier broke and reviled the horrible narled and scared flesh underneath.

"Now lets try this again. Where is the Riddler?!" he growled as he gripped Firefly around the throat.

Firefly laughed. "You think I know where that crazy idiot is hiding himself? Riddler doesn't tell you anything like that, the guy's and idiot, but he ain't stupid!"

Batman punched him again. "Where is he?!"

"Once I've done this job, I'm gonna' burn Gotham to the ground and you won't be able to stop me!" yelled Firefly.

Batman raised his fist and hissed, "I doubt it."

* * *

"Hugo's office is just down here. He has a lab at the back. We can crawl through the vent in his office to get to his lab and surprise him," explained Riddler as the two rogues walked down the corridors.

Jester looked around with a puzzled expression on her face. "Where are all the guards?" she whispered.

Edward glanced at her and walked past a group of cells, who's inhabitance stood at the bars and whispered to each other.

Jester glanced at them as she walked past.

"Edward. Where are the guards?" she asked again.

"Croc's being transported here. Where do you think they all are?" he snapped at her again.

Jester frowned. "Why they bringing Waylon here?"

"You're on first name basis with that freak?" cried Edward.

"Yes and he's not a freak," snapped Jester.

Edward shook his head. "What ever you say."

They finally reached Hugo's office and Edward easily picked the lock.

As soon as they where inside, Edward could hear Erin screaming.

Jester went wide eyed. "Ya' know when you said this guy was insane, just how insane did Ya' mean?"

"Very insane," Edward hissed as he began to pry the vent cover off of the vent in Strange's office.

He pulled it away from the vent and began to crawl through it, Jester followed after him.

"On a scale of one to ten?" she whispered.

"Strange goes past ten, he's one of the most evil people I've ever met. He makes the stuff Scarecrow does to people look humane," hissed Edward.

"And he's got your sister?" cried Jester.

"Yes," answered Edward as he came to the end of the vent, "But he won't have her for long," he growled as he stared at the scene in front of him.

* * *

Batman stood on top of a gargoyle that over looked the GCPD.

He had just dropped Firefly off and was now on the hunt for the Riddler.

"Alfred, did you find anything out about Jester?" asked Batman.

"Actually Sir, I did. I was just about to call you. It's not much, but there's a medical report here that describes an accident at the Ace chemical lab that sounds like this Jester character. Apparently workers found her in one of the vats and they phoned up the hospital, who came and took her in. She had been pushed into a similar chemical the Joker had been pushed into, her skin was white and her hair was turned black and white."

"That sounds like her. Do you have a name?" asked Batman.

"No. They could never identify her, she had no finger prints it appeared that the chemicals had burnt them off and of course they couldn't use facial recognition for obvious reasons," explained Alfred.

"Didn't she tell them her name?" Batman asked as he grappled to a nearby rooftop.

"The child ran off as soon as she came round…" explained Alfred.

"Who were the Doctors that tended to her?" asked Batman.

"Doctor Jeffers, a Doctor Michel, Doctor Elliot also tended to her and a Nurse… ahh, this is interesting."

"What is?" asked Batman as he dived off a building and glided towards the bridge.

"The Nurse that attend was Nurse Erin Nashton," said Alfred.

"Edward Nashton's sister." hissed Batman.

"Yes, or Edward Nigma as he is now known, but he is more commonly known as the Riddler. Apparently she only just joined up with Gotham general and knows nothing of her brother's turn to crime."

"That's probably how Riddler knew of Jester's existence," growled Batman as he ran across a rooftop.

"Actually Sir, once Riddler moved to Gotham he lost all contact with his family, never even spoke to his sister, or called of wrote to her."

"Like he wanted nothing to do with his family once he could leave," muttered Batman.

"Yes, it appears so. Oh dear, that can't be good."

"What is it?" asked Batman as he came to a stop.

"Nurse Erin Nashton never checked in for her shift today, she's been missing for two hours, no one knows where she is," cried Alfred.

Batman narrowed his eyes. "I wonder if her brother decided to pay her a visit?"

"Sir, you don't think the Riddler would actually kill his sister do you?" asked Alfred.

"The problem with the Riddler, Alfred, he is, as his name suggests, an enigma. You never know what he has planned or what he will do."

* * *

"Strange!" yelled Edward as he pried the cover off the vent and jumped down in front of Hugo.

Hugo looked shocked that he had broken in and ran towards the alarm he had in his office.

Jester looked over at him and jumped from the vent and landed on Hugo.

"Don't you even think about!" she hissed at him.

Edward ran over to his sister and began to untie her.

"E-Edward? Edward make them stop please!" cried Erin as she gripped her head in pain.

Edward took her hands in his and looked her in the eye. "Make who stop, Erin?"

"The voices! I can hear so many voices all at the same time and they won't stop!" shouted Erin.

"Strange what have you done to my sister?" hissed Edward.

Strange smirked until Jester pulled his arm back to an uncomfortable angle.

"Answer him, Strange!" she growled.

"She seems to have got the skills of a telepath," explained Hugo.

Edward went wide eyed and stared at Erin.

"Erin, listen to me. Concentrate on my voice, don't think off anybody else, just focus on my voice, understand?" asked Edward.

Erin nodded and closed her eyes.

"That's it Erin, just focus on me, don't think about anything else," whispered Edward as he picked her up.

Jester nocked Hugo out and followed after Edward, who kicked the door down to Hugo's office.

Running down the corridors they managed to get to the air vent.

"Okay Erin, you need to hold onto my hand and I'll lead you through the air vent to the outside, understand?" asked Edward as he hoisted her up, before climbing up himself.

Erin nodded and took his hand before crawling through the vents.

Jester joined them and began to the crawl after them.

Seeing how Edward acted with his sister made Jester feel sad.

Her own sister would never do this, she would never save her. Instead she had tried to kill her.

Jester winced as the painful memory flashed into her mind.

It wasn't fair. What had she done to deserve this? She had been a good girl before the accident, a nice normal girl.

Why? That was the one question Jester had always asked and had never been given an answer to.

Why had she been pushed into the vat? Why had her life been ruined? Why, why, why, why, why?!

Jester gritted her teeth as the word 'why' bounced around in her head.

They were outside now and Edward was helping his sister into the car.

Jester walked over to him, he turned to her and smiled and then a shot rang out.

Jester blinked a few times as it took her a while to register what had happened.

Edward's been shot. Edward's been shot!

Jester ran over to him and lifted him up to the best of her ability, before shoving him into the passenger seat.

"Edward?!" screamed Erin as she watched her brother's form, as the child shoved him into the car, before she got in herself and drove down the road.

"Oh my god," whispered Erin.

Jester glanced at her through the rear view mirror.

"Edward's the Riddler… he's a killer, a murder!" cried Erin.

Jester sighed and looked at the road ahead.

She felt sorry for Edward because he was about to learn the biggest lesson of all about truth.

It hurts.

TBC.

* * *

Don't worry guys! Firefly will come back, you can't keep him locked up for long! I hope you enjoyed this one! :D


	13. Chapter 13 Pocket Watch

Pocket watch. Note: Thank you to my reviewers! You guys are great! You'll enjoy this one I think and by the way the Riddler's pocket watch is a very important thing in this story and you'll find out why as the story goes on. This is my first attempt at Deadshot! I hope you like it! :D

* * *

Jester raced down the road as fast as the car she was driving could go.

She was ignoring everything around her.

The stop, slow down and drive carefully signs were a blur to her, they meant nothing.

Edward had been shot, by someone unknown and now they had his sister with them who could now hear voices because she was a telepath.

Jester gritted her teeth in annoyance, life for her was a right pain in the ass.

"Who the hell let you drive?!"

Jester blinked a couple of times before turning to see a very much alive and well Riddler glaring at her.

"Well, are you going to answer me? Why are you driving?!" he demanded.

If Jester was a dog her hackles would be up right now.

"You had been shot, Erin could hear voices! Who the hell do you you think would be driving?!" she growled.

"Any one, but you. You're a terrible driver!" cried Edward as he sat up.

"How are you still alive?" snapped Jester.

Edward blinked a couple of times and looked down at his suit, where there was a perfect bullet hole in the fabric.

Carefully pulling the jacket back, he found that the bullet had gone through the pocket of his waist coat.

Slipping his hand into his waistcoat pocket, Edward pulled out his pocket watch, that now had a bullet sticking out of the front of it.

Jester stared in amazement. "What a stroke of luck!" she cried out.

Edward carefully pulled the bullet out and checked the inside to see if it still worked and amazingly it did.

"Didn't Mist give that to you?" came Erin's voice from the back.

Edward slowly nodded. "Erin, I want you to leave town. We'll drop you off at the station and I'll by you the tickets."

"I'm not leaving Gotham Edward!" she snapped.

"Erin you need help and you need to get out of Gotham. I have a lot of enemies and they'll use you to get to me and I can't have that!" Edward snapped back.

Jester rolled her eyes and looked back at the road. Family was a complicated thing, that Jester knew all to well.

Just then the song 'Bernadette' by IAMX hit her ears.

Quickly, Jester pulled out her phone and answered it.

"Hello? Oh Hi Hotshot! How've you been?" Jester grinned before pulling the phone away from her ear and said to Edward, "Deadshot says 'Hi' by the way."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Put it on loud speaker," he snapped.

Jester sighed and pressed the button, before saying, "Hotshot you still there?"

"Yeah I am. Okay I have good news and bad news."

"Okay lets hear the good news first I like to hear the good stuff before the bad!" laughed Jester.

"Okay, well the good news is, the Bat still doesn't know where you guys are or who you are Jester," explained Deadshot.

"YAY!" cried Jester throwing her hands in the air.

"And the bad news?" asked Edward.

"Oh, Hi Edward, how's your sister?"

"Fine, now get to the point. Bad news, what is it?" snapped Edward.

"Err, Firefly been captured," sighed Deadshot.

Jester bit her lip and slumped in her chair. "Oh no, not Firefly, he's my friend I like him," she muttered.

"You're friends with everyone," snapped Edward, "Who caught him Floyd?"

"Who'd you think?" said Deadshot with a sigh.

"Oh, great. Just what I need, a man dressed as a bat has now taken down another one of my pawns," muttered Edward.

Jester sighed. "We're dropping like flies, pun not intended by the way," she giggled.

"I bet it wasn't," muttered Edward as he slumped in his seat and began to sulk.

"I could clip the Bats wings if you'd let me!" cried Floyd.

"Nah' Hotshot, that's a negative. We'll send Poison Ivy instead, we need you more Floyd," answered Jester.

"Alright kid. Do you mind if you go and tell Poison Ivy that, I don't think she likes me very much,"

"Ivy doesn't like anybody very much," muttered Edward as he stared out of the window.

Jester glanced over at him and sighed, "Alright Hotshot! I'll talk to Ivy. In the mean time will get Karlo, Ya' know Clayface don't Ya'?"

"Thanks Punchline and I'll get the mud man for you but why do you want him at the moment?" asked Deadshot.

Jester giggled. "Just tell him to meet me at the Iceberg Lounge tonight and I'll explain everything."

"Alright then. See Ya' Punchline!"

"Bye Hotshot!" cried Jester as he hung up.

* * *

Jester stopped at the Train Station and turned to Erin, "Time for Ya' to go."

"I can't believe he's a criminal," muttered Erin as she got out of the car.

"I can't believe many things Erin, but I cope by bringing to believe in them," said Jester with a grin.

Erin blinked a couple of times. "What?"

"Just think about it and it might come to Ya', bye."

And then she drove off.

The car ride was extremely silent.

Edward hadn't spoken a word and was still staring out of the window.

"We're almost back home," cried Jester happily.

"Why does Floyd call you Punchline?" asked Edward.

Jester smiled. "That's actually a funny story. He was hired to kill me and I managed to dodge him for a long time, but he managed to clip me and I fell to the floor. He thought I was down and easy pickings, but I proved him wrong when I punched him in the jaw. After that I called him Hotshot and he called me Punchline," she giggled at the end of her tale and looked back at Edward.

"Who's Sphinx, Edward?"

Edward blinked a couple of times. "I've already told you. She's a mystery."

"That's not a proper answer," snapped Jester.

"Well it's the only one I'm giving," Edward snapped back.

Jester frowned and looked back at the road.

"Why are you talking to Clayface tonight?" asked Edward.

Jester grinned. "Ain't that a riddle?"

Edward shook his head and muttered, "You're mad."

Jester giggled and said, "Ahh, but Edward, as you will learn, there's a method to my madness!"

TBC.

* * *

Okay, so I hope you guys enjoyed this one! :D And do try and remember the Pocket watch that the Riddler owns, it's a very key thing in this story as I said at the start.

In fact, I would like you to guess what it's significance is! :D Please tell me in your reviews! :) :P


	14. Chapter 14 Check!

Check. Note: Enjoy my friends! Enjoy! :D

* * *

Jester winced as the needle was pushed into her skin.

Never in all her life had she wanted to be dead. She was sure she looked like a rag doll, with all of the stitch work on her body.

Edward sighed shaking his head. "You stupid girl. I told you not to go alone," he growled.

Jester didn't say a word, she was not in the mood to speak, not in the mood to say a thing, she just wanted to sit and be quiet.

Edward glanced up at the child from behind his glasses. What he saw wasn't Jester, all he saw was a shell. A shell of what the kid was. The lights were on, but no one was home and by the looks of things they're would never be anyone home ever again.

"What happened Jester?" he finally asked.

The child glanced up at him and closed her eyes.

* * *

_Iceberg Lounge, Clayface came, she told him her plan, then she left. Everything was quiet then a shot rang out and she felt pain. A white hot stinging pain._

_'Sister dearest' was the only thing she heard and then pain. Pain of being beaten by a pole or a baseball bat… no it was a cane. The one's they used to have in schools to punish naughty children, the one the old bat had at the children's home Jester was in._

_Pain was all she felt and then she felt cold as she lay on the pavement, the rain began to fall but it did nothing to ease the pain._

_The knife, it cut through her skin like paper, how sharp was it? It hurt, it hurt so much she felt it in her mouth, she could taste her blood on the blade, the metallic taste made her want to gag but she resisted as she felt the blade moving up towards the corners of her mouth…_

* * *

"Jester snap out of it!" yelled Edward as he gently shook the child.

She blinked a couple of times before looking up at him.

She was crying and sobbing begging Edward to leave her alone.

Edward shook his head at her requests, "If you think I'm leaving you alone-"

"Edward please," she whispered.

Edward stared at her in shock.

She didn't sound like Jester, he didn't sound like her at all.

Then it clicked who she did sound like.

This was Jessica Turner's voice. The voice of a broken girl who had been through to much and no one would be able to help her. She was broken and there was nothing to left to fix.

He gently wiped away her tears and sighed. "Jester… I don't know what happened in that street but I don't want you to face your past alone."

Jester then did something Edward never thought she would do.

She hugged him.

Edward went stiff, this was new territory for him, he had never been hugged.

Slowly and stiffly he brought his arms around her and held her in an unpracticed hug.

"I-it's okay. No one's going to hurt you Jester, I won't let them," he stared out at the window and smiled, "There's always sunlight after the storm," he whispered.

Jester looked up at him and wiped her tears away, "Your mother said that to you didn't she?"

Edward looked down at her and nodded, "After my father would beat me, my mother would comfort me, they may be just words but at the time they meant the world."

Jester smiled up at him and sighed. "Thanks for patching me up," she whispered.

"I can't have my little sister all battered can I? You're welcome by the way," Edward said smiling at her.

Jester smiled back and then her phone buzzed.

The girl pulled the phone out of her pocket and she grinned. "Put Firefly back on the chessboard, Edward," the girl looked up at him and her grin looked like it would crack her face. "Clayface has just sprung him, he's back in the game."

Edward stared at her and grinned. "You crafty little clown."

Jester smirked. "Oh you do flatter me Edward. Come on, we need to go to the Royal Hotel."

Edward grinned and picked up his cane. "Indeed we do, come on my little sister, lets go bat catching!"

* * *

Jester stood in the security room, of the Royal hotel as she studied the room.

"You boys better be good. I don't need to tell you how bad the bat is on us rogues and I don't need to tell you how angry Riddler would be if the Bat got to me."

The goons walked around the room studying the place incase they spotted any shadows moving.

Batman was hidden on a gargoyle as he studied the room.

Ten thugs, all armed and no hostages. This was going to be easy.

He grappled above one of the thugs and preformed and inverted take down on the poor guy.

Jester was shocked when she heard screaming. "He's taken one of you idiots out already! Find him Ya' morons, we ain't paying you for nothing!" she yelled into the microphone.

Batman looked around until he spotted one of the thugs on his own.

Batman landed behind him, silently and crept up behind him, before silently knocking him out.

After that he quickly grappled to the gargoyle and began to grapple around the room.

"Riddler's just informed me that the Bat has just introduced his fists to one of you morons. Do find him before I introduce you to the barrel of my gun!" Jester growled.

Batman fired a sonic batarang at one of the henchmen and knocked him out.

Then he grappled above another thug and preformed another inverted takedown.

Jester sighed into the microphone and said, "I'm watching my favourite show, 'attack of the killer idiots, who can't find an even bigger idiot dressed up as a bat!"

Batman glide kicked one of the thugs and slammed his head into the floor before grappling to safety.

"Okay so half of Ya' are left, I must say I am very disappointed. As is my Big Brother 'R'! You boys better find the Bat!" shouted Jester.

Batman landed behind two guys and slammed their heads together, knocking them out and then he grappled to the gargoyle.

"Is this show on repeat or something, because I swear I've seen this part before. Yeah, it's the part where the Bat breaks all your bones because he creeps up behind you and slams your head into the ground!"

Batman hid in the grate and jumped out as one of the thugs walked near it, knocking the guy out, then he grappled to the gargoyle.

Jester sighed once again. "Ya' know I'm getting tired of seeing the same thing. You guys are meant to be the best money can by, obvious the best things in life are free."

Batman jumped onto one of the thugs and knocked him out before he unarmed the other thug and beat him to a pulp and he fell to the floor.

Jester sighed and pushed the door open and began to run across the room to the elevator.

Batman grappled and landed in front of her.

Jester skidded to a stop and stared at him. "I swear I'm not with those guys!"

Batman narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the front of her shirt and pulled her towards him.

Jester gulped when she saw no emotion in his eyes.

"N-now, now Bats. I was only fooling around," she spluttered out.

"Where is the Riddler?" he growled.

"I was thinking the same thing, Bats. Where is the Riddler?!" she screamed.

"Sorry Jester, but I really must be on my way, you were useful, but even the queen is taken out in eventually in every chess game," cried Riddler over the speaker system.

Jester narrowed her eyes at the floor. "You double crossing, son of a-"

"Ah, ah, ahh! I'm simply keeping my bones intact. I know how hard the Bat hits."

Batman pulled Jester through the doors towards the police who were waiting outside.

Jester glared at the blue and red lights as she was handcuffed.

"Where is the Riddler?" Batman growled again.

Jester glanced up at him and sighed. "Well, since I'm no longer in his little game anymore, I'll tell you. He's hiding at his old hideout, Ya' know the one near the GCPD?"

Batman grappled up to the nearest building as one of the officers took Jester's arm and shoved her into the back of a police car.

Jester sighed and watched the two police men get in.

"So, where am I heading off to now? Arkham Asylum?" she asked clicking her neck.

They pulled out and drove off down the road.

TBC.


	15. Chapter 15 Tricked!

Tricked. Note: Oh it's not the end... believe me! Edward and Jester still have a few cards left up their sleeves! :D

* * *

"Are you sure this plan will work?" asked Scarecrow as he paced back and forth.

He was standing in Edward's old hideout. The walls were crumbling and the metal railing was rusted so bad that it was impossible to lean on it.

"Jester knows the plan. She'll do as she's told and it will work," Edward snapped over the com link.

Scarecrow shook his head. "You put far too much trust with that girl. She's a liability, she's not a asset."

"As much as I do enjoy you lecturing me Crane, I do wish you could hold a little bit of faith with me," he replied, "Now get ready. Ive just checked the cameras, Batman's just entering the building."

* * *

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"No."

"Are we there yet?"

"Shut up!" yelled the cop on the passenger side of the car.

Jester giggled. "Oh come on. Be a little happier guys."

The two cops rolled their eyes and stared straight ahead.

Jester sighed and slipped the pin out of her sleeve and began to pick the lock on her cuffs.

"Guys just out of interest. Why are you sending me to Arkham? Surly I have to go through a whole test thing to make sure I really am insane?" asked Jester as she fiddled with the pin in her hand.

"What kind of sane child would work for the Riddler?" snarled one of the cops.

Jester shrugged. "Okay fair point there. But still..."

"Just shut your trap and leave us alone!" yelled the other cop.

Jester raised and eyebrow at them and looked out of the window again.

The city was zooming past as they drove through the town.

Pedestrians where hurrying about the street, each of them only concentrating on where they were going, all ignoring the cars and running out in front of the oncoming traffic.

The police car came to a sudden stop as a pedestrian ran out across the road.

The cops yelled at the guy and the man simply tipped his bowler hat at them and then looked at his pocket watch, that a hole in it, which was oddly enough shaped like a bullet.

Jester watched the man cautiously and grinned when she spotted the car further up, waiting for the police car to drive up.

"Move out of the way!" yelled the cop at the front.

The man in the bowler tipped it again and winked at Jester.

Jester smirked and shuffled the pin around and she heard a satisfying click.

The man moved out of the way of the car and Jester held the handcuffs up as they went past and she just caught a glimpse of a smirk forming on the man's lips before they drove completely past him.

"That was one odd guy," muttered one of the cops.

Jester smirked, _oh if only they knew._

"Holy-!" the police car skidded out of control as the front tire was shot.

Jester kicked the back door with all her strength but it wouldn't budge.

She glanced up and spotted one of the cops calling for back up as they were bing fired upon.

Jester suddenly noticed that one of the cops looked completely calm and she grinned.

The cop got out of the car and walked round to the back, the bullets did nothing except go straight threw his skin.

Suddenly the back door was ripped off and Jester jumped out.

"Oh it's good to be free again!" she cried as she sprinted past Clayface.

Clayface smirked. "You okay kid?"

"Sure am, Karlo! Do you mind holding back those cops for me?" asked Jester as she pointed to the rest of the police that were running over to the scene.

"Be my pleasure," cried Clayface as he ran towards them.

Jester grinned and ran towards the car were Riddler's thugs were.

"What's the plan?" she asked.

"You go into the back and come out the other side. Then you run towards the GCPD and you'll see a car waiting for you."

"A little close for comfort, but it'll do!" cried Jester as she jumped into the car before jumping out on to the other side.

Running as fast as she could, she dodged the citizens that got in her way and took short cuts until she spotted the GCPD in the distance.

Grinning Jester sprinted around the corner and spotted the car.

Jester ran over to it and jumped in.

"You took your time."

"Blame it on Clayface," snapped Jester.

Edward closed his pocket watch and ran his fingers over the inscription on the back.

Jester peeked over his shoulder and read what it said.

_'To Edward, happy 18th birthday, love Sphinx.'_

Jester frowned. Sphinx again? Jester really needed to find out who she was.

The pocket watch must mean a lot to him for him to of kept it for 15 years.

"Edward who is Sphinx?" demanded Jester.

Edward sighed and hid the pocket watch again and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Oh not this again, Jester I've told you before, she's a mystery."

"That's not an answer! Give me the real one!" shouted Jester.

Edward narrows his eyes. "Not going to happen."

Just then his phone buzzed.

Edward looked at it and sighed. "Scarecrow's been caught. Apparently his toxin isn't as potent as he thought."

Jester sighed and leaned her head against the head rest. "Great. He's taken one of us out again! We're never going to win if he keeps doing this."

Edward grinned. "Don't worry Jester. Ivy's up next."

Jester raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"So, need to pay a certain Deadshot a visit. I need him ready for his fight with Batman," explained Edward.

"I'm sorry Eddie, you've lost me," said Jester with a sigh.

Edward grinned at her. "Deadshot's going to be waiting for the Bat once he defeats Ivy. He'll be outside her hide out and waiting to clip the Bat's wings."

"You're saying, we set Ivy up?" asked Jester.

"Oh yes my dear, I did. But you must sacrifice pawns to win the game, he should be at Ivy's place now."

"He get's around quick," muttered Jester.

"He took Scarecrow out 2 hours ago and I told Crane to give him a riddle where the answer was a rose. Batman will be there now and it won't take him long to take Ivy out."

* * *

The car ride would be 3 hours long, because Edward wanted to make sure no one was following them and as they were crossing the bridge a shot rang out across the Gotham.

Edward grinned. "Check mate, Bats."

TBC.

* * *

Du du duuu! I wonder what has happened!


	16. Chapter 16 You didn't hear that from me

You didn't hear that from me. Note: Hope you guys enjoy this one, sorry it's been awhile, but thank you for the reviews and continued support! :D

* * *

Jester sat in silence as they drove back to the hideout, she ignored the leaves as they battered at the windscreen, as well as the stones that flew up from the road.

She had heard the gun shot and in that split moment, her mind had gone blank. She didn't know what to think, they had just killed Batman… or so they thought.

"What's got you quiet all of a sudden?" asked Riddler, Jester glanced up at him to see the biggest grin he had ever worn, it was a grin that the Joker would be envious of, "We just got rid of the Bat! We won, he lost, the chess game we have played is now finally over and the great black king is knocked down!"

Jester sighed and looked out of the window, "Then why does it feel like we've lost?" she whispered.

"What? Dear girl, we have just defeated the Bat, something that has never been done!" cried Edward.

"Yeah, but the victory feels empty, Edward. We have gained nothing and I don't think he's dead."

"What?"

"Deadshot hasn't called us, don't you think he would of by now if he had killed the Bat?"

Edward stared at her blankly. The child… was right, Deadshot would of called them by now.

"He couldn't of missed. Deadshot never misses!" yelled Edward.

Jester bit her lip and looked back out of the window. "First time for everything."

* * *

Deadshot lay on the floor, his hands were pulled behind his back and his face was being pressed into the ground.

"Where is the Riddler?" growled Batman.

"You want him so bad, don't you? I ain't telling you! Not that I could tell you much, the guy barely even spoke to me," hissed Floyd.

Batman pulled out some hand cuffs and clicked them onto Deadshot's wrist, before bringing him to his feet.

"You're not going to win, Bats! Once you see what Riddler's got planned, you ain't gonna' last one minuet!" he shouted at the top of his voice.

Batman ignored him and dragged him inside towards the front door, where the cops were waiting.

"Where is he Floyd? I need to know, thousands could die," hissed Batman.

"Like I care about that! The kid's the one you need to look out for, Bats, not Nigma. He don't know a damn thing about her, she's as much as a riddle to him as she is to you," Floyd grinned as he was handed over to the police men that were waiting.

"What do you know about her?" asked Batman.

"I know her well enough to know, you are in a heap load of trouble if she finds a weapon, or breaks away from Riddler's hold on her. He thinks he's got her wrapped around his finger, it's the other way round, she's just using him and then, when he least expects it, she'll double cross him and go after Black Mask."

"What has Black Mask got to do with this?" snapped Batman.

"Black Mask has everything to do with it. That's how this whole thing started!" cried Floyd as he was pushed into the car.

"Why is Black Mask the main focus of the child's rage?" asked Batman.

"If you want to know that Bats, then I'd start by finding out about the kid's accident. It happened at the Ace chemical lab, on the sixth floor. Then you need to ask about a car that got hot wired near the time of the kids accident and you should be able to pick up the trail, but you didn't hear any of this from me."

"Why are you helping me?" growled Batman.

Floyd smirked. "The kid made me miss. I'm just getting back at her in the only way I can."

* * *

_Jessica Turner was running down the corridor of the Ace Chemical lab. Her legs ached, her lungs burned and the smell of the chemicals hurt her nose._

_How? How had Black Mask found her? She'd been careful, the only person who knew where she was was-_

_Jessica's eyes went wide._

_Sasha. She knew. She sold her out._

_Hands grabbed her neck, she couldn't breath, couldn't stop them as they chocked her._

_Falling. Now she was falling, falling, falling and she could hear laughter and it was following her down towards the vat of chemicals and-"_

* * *

"Jester are you even listening to me?" snapped Riddler as he sat opposite the child at the table.

Jester blinked and looked up at him. "What? Sorry, what were you saying?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair.

It was the first time Jester had seen it messy. He was usually ordered and his hair was neat. Not a hair out of place, now it just looked like a mess. A complete mess.

Jester frowned. "Are you stressed?"

Edward's eyes turned dark, they held no emotion just… there was nothing. The few specks of human life Edward had, was now gone.

Jester gulped. This was not a good sign. She looked Edward in the eye, but couldn't do it for too long because evil was staring back.

"Am I stressed?" he hissed, "Am I STRESSED?!"

"It was just a question-"

"I'm the one who asks the questions," growled Edward.

"I thought you asked riddles?" muttered Jester.

Edward snapped up from his seat and pushed the chair over.

Jester jumped and stared at him in slight fascination, because he had never gone off like this.

"Listen closely, my dear, psychopathic, little clown. I am the greatest mind this world has ever seen, has ever known! I am being humiliated by a man, who is a complete idiotic baffoon and dresses up as a bat and he is slowly taking out my pawns on the my chess board! I am smarter than him and you are asking me if I am stressed?! Surely, even an idiot like you, can answer that question!" Edward had walked up to her and now stood extremely close to her.

Jester looked up at him with a slightly scared and amused expression on her face. She found this whole thing both terrifying and funny at the same time. She didn't know why and knowing how sick her poor mind was she was rather glad she didn't know.

The room was silent, as tension filled the air and the only thing you could really hear was Edward's heavy breathing as his anger took over everything.

Jester swallowed the lump in her throat and said. "Well, now that that's all cleared up, I think I'm gonna' just grab a soda from the kitchen," she walked out of the room and muttered under her breath, "And the sleeping pills for you, my dear Edward."

TBC.


	17. Chapter 17 Riddler's Sphinx

Riddler's Sphinx. Note: I'm catching up! This is my second chapter of the day, I hope you guys like it! :D

* * *

Jester stood in the kitchen, stirring the tea and dropping the sleeping pills into the same cup.

Tapping the spoon on the edge of the cup, Jester grabbed a soda, picked the cup of laced tea up and walked back into the other room.

Edward was standing in the room studying the screens, while swinging the pocket watch in his right hand.

"I made you some tea."

Edward turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "You made me tea?"

"It calms you down or so I've been told," explained Jester with a slight shrug, "Do you want it?"

Edward sighed and walked over to her.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"No prob!" laughed Jester.

Edward took a big gulp of the tea and sat down on a chair.

Jester sat there and waited for a couple of seconds before Edward's head slammed into the table and he as out cold.

Jester chuckled to herself. "Eddie, you should always beware of Jesters baring gifts."

Grinning, the child jumped up and walked over to the sleeping Riddler, as she slipped her hand into his waist coat pocket and pulled the golden pocket watch out.

She ran her hands over the inscription on the back and read it once again.

"To Edward happy 18th birthday love Sphinx," the young rogue frowned a little as her mind began to think about this Sphinx and oddly enough, her thoughts took her back to the museum where her curiosity was first sparked.

The way Edward had talked about her was almost like it was a big mistake, like he wish he could change something that had happened. In other words, he spoke with regret.

Jester began to examine the object even more and noticed that on the sides the riddle of the Sphinx was actually cut into it. On the front there was a picture of the Sphinx, with the all seeing eye above it and a question mark below it.

Jester sighed and began to swing the watch in her hand.

"Why do you regret Edward? What is it about this woman that makes you feel regret?"

The child opened it and noticed a picture inside.

She stared at the picture and noted that the woman was actually very beautiful. She had pale skin, black hair and emerald green eyes that sparkled.

A grin spread onto Jester's lips. "So this is Sphinx?" then she frowned, "How in gods name did Edward get a girl that looked that good?"

With a sigh she placed the pocket watch on the table and began to pace back forth. This caused her to smirk a little as she realised that pacing was something Edward did when he was thinking.

She looked around the old hideout and noted that part of the ceiling was collapsing and another part had a very bad case of damp. Wall paper was pealing off and dust was collecting on empty shelves that had long been forgotten. The floor was covered with dirt, leaves and the occasional spot of blood.

The place needed a clean. A very good clean. Jester was pretty certain that the health agency would claim this place to be a danger of health if they knew about it.

Life was getting tougher in Gotham, even Jester had noticed this.

Gotham has a system, a very simple system, but it's still a system. You give, you take, you bend and you bleed. That's how Gotham has ran, that's how it would always run.

Jester had given stuff to this city, she'd taken stuff too, she'd had to be flexible when it came down to the life she had lived and when it came to bleed… well, she'd done that quite a lot.

Gotham wasn't a city to her, it was a monster. A dark terrible monster that snuffed out dreams and created nightmares. The city it's self was a nightmare. One you would never wake up from.

Jester knew all of this, so why had she stayed?

Jester frowned and looked outside.

Why had she stayed? She could leave any time she wanted, didn't need Riddler. She could track down Black Mask and have her revenge.

The child sighed and considered everything that had happened to her in her life.

So much hurt, pain and suffering. No good really.

Jester blamed the city. If you went in a good person, you came out an evil one. The city corrupted you and turned you into an image of itself, what else where all the super criminals but smaller Gotham Cities in human form.

Jester picked up the pocket watch again and looked at the picture of the woman.

There was something about her eyes. Jester had seen the look in so many others eyes. The look she saw in Edward's everyday, to be something more. The crave to be something bad, worse. To shout this is me the rest of the world can go to that unspeakable place, that was the look her eyes said.

They shouted the one thing that every Gothamite's eyes shouted. I'm a monster.

"A city of scars. That's all you really are Gotham, a city of a thousand scars," muttered Jester.

She knew that the rogues where the initial cuts and the Bat was the uneven stitching that tried to put it back together. He never would be able to, you see you can heal scars, but you can't make them disappear.

TBC.


	18. Chapter 18 Forget the past

The past is something to forget, the Future is something to remember. Note: Sorry it's been awhile but I've managed to write a new chapter! YAY! :D

* * *

Jester lay in her bed, a big smile on her face.

Peace and quiet… blissful peace and quiet. It had been ages since she had woken to such an oddity.

Usually she could hear Eddie fiddling with an electric gizmo, or she was poked in the side by him or she was yelled at for lying in and now… there was just peace and quiet.

"JESTER!"

Spoke to soon.

She raised an eyebrow at Edward as he came thundering into her room.

"Yes?"

"You drugged me!" he screeched at her.

Jester winced. "Did I? That doesn't sound like me."

"Don't play stupid with me!" shouted Edward, "Now get dressed, we need to go to the museum."

Jester blinked. "Again? Why?"

"That doesn't concern you. Now get dressed and come on," growled Edward as he stormed out of the room, "Oh and Jester, expect punishment when we get back."

Jester shuddered and slowly dragged herself out of bed and got dressed.

Sleep and Eddie, didn't go well together. Eddie was a morning person Jester… well, she could wake up, but still she liked her sleep.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Jester.

Edward tightened his hands. "If you ask me that one more time I will throw you out of the window!"

"Gee, Ed' lighten up, you take things way too seriously!" laughed Jester.

Edward narrowed his eyes at her, he was really considering throwing her out of the window now. If she said something wrong, well not even wrong but just something that would annoy him.

"Just… shut up."

Jester sighed. "Gee wiz! You are really grumpy today Eddie. Any reason for it?"

Edward glanced at her and sighed. "Doesn't matter."

* * *

The car came to a halt and then Edward got out of the car and slammed the door.

Jester followed after him.

"Come along girls, this way. Remember to stay with your partner and do not get lost with the crowds," said the scout leader.

Edward walked around them and continued towards Penguin's office.

Suddenly he felt a grip at his arm.

Looking down he spotted Jester clinging to his arm.

Edward raised an eyebrow at her. "What's wrong?"

Jester looked up at him and then she looked over at the girl scouts.

Edward looked over at them before looking back at her. "Yeah, it's a bunch of Mandy Scouts, so what?"

"They might see me!" cried Jester.

"And..?"

Jester stared at him. "And? And?! They might recognise me!"

"Recognise you?"

Jester nodded and looked back at the group before a small smile tugged at her lips. "Gotta' admit, it takes me back."

Edward stared at her. "You were a Mandy Scout?!"

Jester stepped away from him and held her hand up to preform the scouts honour. "I promos, as a Mandy Scout, to always be helpful and to take care of others, especially those, who need it most."

Edward crossed his arms and frowned. "Well, you certainly took that advice to heart. Not!"

Jester frowned and stuck her tongue out at him before muttering. "The cookies where the only good bit."

Edward blinked. "I thought you where meant to sell them."

Jester grinned. "I was meant to."

Edward shook his head and chuckled lightly. "You've always had a sweet tooth."

Jester smirked and Edward couldn't help but get slightly nervous around her when she smirked, well when there was that particular smirk.

It sent shivers down his spine because it showed how unhinge Jester truly was.

"Oswald?" asked Edward as he knocked on the door. "Are you in?"

"What do you want Nigma?" snapped Oswald.

Edward opened the door and smirked. "Have you forgotten? I need those papers Oswald."

Oswald sighed and pulled a set of papers out of his desk. "My, oh my. These papers, just how important are they to you Edward?" inquired Oswald and he let a small smile spread over his lips.

Edward glared at him. "Oswald. The papers, now!" he growled.

Oswald chuckled. "So, who is this Mist Terry and why is she so important to you?"

Jester blinked. Mister Terry… who was she?

Apparently she was someone extremely important to Edward, because he slammed his hands onto the table as he glared at Penguin.

"That, is non of your business! The papers now!"

"Says here that she was born in the town of Green bridge. Ain't that where you're from?" chuckled Oswald.

Edward narrowed his eyes at him.

Oswald laughed. "Ohh, did someone fall in love with a mystery?" teased Oswald.

And then it clicked in Jester's head.

Edward growled and reached over the desk, which shocked both Jester and Oswald and then he grabbed Oswald by the collar.

"Give me the papers!" shouted Edward.

Oswald blinked a couple of times. "Now, now Edward. No need to get angry, I was simply messing with you."

Jester chuckled. "Looks to me like Edward's more messing with you."

"Shut it," growled Oswald. "Here."

Edward snatched the papers off his hands and stormed out of the room, Jester trailed after him.

"So… who's Mist Terry?" asked Jester grinning.

"Drop it," hissed Edward.

Jester chuckled and shook her head. "Okay, let me put it a different way then. Who's Sphinx?"

Edward stopped in his tracks, before slowly turning and glaring at her.

Jester smirked at him and rocked on her heels.

"I believe I said drop it," hissed Edward.

Jester chuckled. "So, is it the riddle of the Sphinx or is it the _Riddler's_ Sphinx?"

She laughed and skipped out of the museum grinning.

Edward slowly walked out, holding the files in his hand before glancing down at them.

There it was, there she was. Sphinx, his Sphinx. The one woman who understood him and the one he left.

He had been close to happiness with her… he had been so close and then, like always, his father got in the way.

Edward gritted his teeth and stormed out of the museum. His father always ruined his life_, _he _always _destroyed his happiness. Never proud of him always considered he had cheated at everything. His mother was the only one who believed him, her and his sister, no one else… well there was Sphinx.

He joined Jester in the car and they drove back home.

* * *

Jester woke up to the smell of burning.

She was really confused and she was slightly worried.

Walking over to the door she walked out to see Edward sitting in front of the fire, throwing the papers in, while drinking from a bottle of whisky.

Jester frowned. Edward didn't drink. It was the one thing he didn't do.

"Edward?"

Edward tilted his head to the side. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine… nothing to worry about," slurred Edward.

Jester frowned. "I think there is a lot to worry about. You don't drink."

"My father did," murmured Edward as he took another swig, "He always drank. The house always smelled of Alcahol!"

Jester slowly sat down next to him and stared up at him.

"Always drank…" muttered Edward, "He was never sobre."

Jester studied him for a while, her mind was running on over drive. "Your Dad drank."

"Yeah, everyday! Then he would call me an idiot, or a moron," he took another swig of the drink and glared at it, "Moron," he growled, "Cheater," he yelled, "Worthless piece of-" he suddenly got to his feet and threw the bottle at the wall.

Jester jumped a little in surprise and she didn't dare move.

"I was never a success to him, just a failure, now look where I am!" laughed Edward. "I'm famous, everyone knows who I am!"

Jester sighed. "Edward… sit down and have a rest. You're drunk and annoyed, the two don't mix well, believe me I know."

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "What was your family like?"

Jester sighed and looked at the floor. "I… I can't remember what my family was like, they died when I was four years old."

Edward glared at the floor. "I wish mine had died, well, I wish my father had died any how,"

"It's not that nice Edward. Not knowing who you look like or who you are like the most," whispered Jester.

"I know who I look like, unfortunately," muttered Edward.

Jester glanced up at him and sighed. "We're a couple of orphans Edward…"

Edward stared at her. He had forgotten just how important family was to her.

"Jester… I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's okay… you're drinking to forget aren't you?" whispered Jester as she watched the flames flutter.

"Yes… to forget my stupid life! To forget the regret," he muttered.

Jester looked up at him. "What do you regret?" she asked.

Edward glanced down at her and closed his eyes.

* * *

_"Edward what are we doing here?" asked Mist as he dragged her through the park._

_"J-just wait and see," Edward muttered, "Just you wait my Sphinx."_

_Mist looked around the dark park and then it started to rain._

_Edward sighed. "Oh, thank you! That's just perfect," he hissed sarcastically._

_Mist laughed. "Edward what is it?"_

_Edward sighed and slowly went down on one knee, before pulling a small black box from his pocket. _

_Mist stared at him. "A-are you serious?"_

_Edward grinned and nodded. "If you wish to of course."_

_"Of course I want to!" cried Mist as she jumped into his arms, laughing._

_Edward laughed with her as he gently placed the ring on her finger._

_"I'm so happy!" cried Mist as she jumped up and down._

_Edward laughed. "I can see that!"_

_"Oh we have to leave home! We need to get our own house, where we can live. You can get a job and I can get a part time one so I can look after the kids-"_

_"Whoa! Slow down Mist, no one said anything about having children," laughed Edward._

_Mist grinned. "Well, can we at least get a house!"_

_Edward laughed and nodded his head. "Y-yes of course in fact," he pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "Do you want to take a look at it?"_

_Mist stared at him before grinning and nodding her head. "Oh yes, yes, yes, yes!"_

_They almost made it too. They had the house, he got the job, she had a part time one and then he gave in and they painted a nursery, just for Mist's happiness and then it came. The letter from his father which told him to come back or else he would kill that family of his and beat him up._

_Edward couldn't take that chance, so he went back and got rid of the problem, i e he killed him and then he never came back to Mist. _

_That's what he regrets. He regrets not coming home._

* * *

"Edward are you okay?" asked Jester.

Edward blinked a couple of times. "Yeah, I'm fine," he took another drink, "I'm drinking to forget remember?"

"Hey, guys! I hate to be interrupting anything," said Firefly as he walked into the room.

"What's wrong Garfield?" asked Jester.

Firefly sighed. "The Bat is asking around the streets about a car that was hot-wired and an accident that happened on the sixth floor."

Jester stumbled back. "W-what?"

"He's somehow found out about your little accident Jester," explained Firefly, "He's asking around and he almost knows who you are."

Jester slammed her fist into the wall. "Ohhh hoho, Bats! You wanted a war, you've got one!"

T.B.C.


	19. Chapter 19 Way too far

Way too far. Note: Hope you guys like this! We get to see Jester's harsher side.

* * *

It was raining over Gotham. It always seemed to rain in Gotham.

Jester didn't care about the rain, she liked it and right now being wet was the least of her worries.

The Bat was trying to figure out who she was, if he succeeded and found out… well, Jester didn't want to think about that.

"I really wish you'd come back hear Jester," moaned Edward over the com link.

Jester ignored him and continued to watch the streets below. It was the street just outside the Ace chemical lab, the one place Jester tried to avoid.

"Jester. Just come back, we can sort this out together," cried Edward.

Jester gritted her teeth. She was angry and she knew she was. "Edward," she gritted out, "Why don't you use those stupid computers of yours to look inside the Ace chemical building and actually help me instead of lecturing me or telling me what to do!"

There was silence on the other end. Blissful silence.

"Say, what's up with little sister?" asked one of the Thugs. James was his name.

"Don't you ever listen? The Bat is close to finding out who she is, you know how touchy she is with that subject," growled the other thug, Danny was his name.

"Yeah, well I don't see why she's so angry, I mean it's just her life it ain't nothing secret or special."

Jester's head slowly turned towards the two thugs, her eyes had narrowed and she had a look on her face that said 'I will kill you in 30 seconds'.

"Err, James. I think you should shut up now," muttered Danny.

James laughed. "What's she gonna' do? She's just a kid."

All of a sudden he was dangling over the edge of the building, Jester was keeping him up by holding his jacket.

"So James, do you wish to see what I can do?" she asked. Oh boy was she ticked off.

Danny just stared at the scene in front of him, not entirely sure what to do.

"I'm sorry Jester! I didn't mean it, I was just joking, Ya' know, I was telling a joke!" wailed James.

Jester gritted her teeth as she let the anger bubble and eat away at her. "You forget James, I'm the one who tells the jokes," she growled, "So what goes scream and then splat?"

"I-I don't know," wailed James.

"I'll give you a clue," hissed Jester as she let go.

Danny just stared in awe and terror at how calculated and insane the kid actually was. It was the type of insanity that made you nervous because they could just change personality in a blink of an eye and it could be about anything.

"Do you have anything you'd like to say?" inquired Jester as she fiddled with her knife.

Danny shook his head.

"I didn't think you would," Jester muttered as she looked around, "Come on, he's not coming."

Danny blinked. "How'd you know?"

Jester sighed. "He's already been."

* * *

Batman jumped off the roof top and landed on the one Jester had been on.

He had already investigated the poor guy who was once James Barker and was no a dirty smear on the pavement.

The action had shocked Batman, because the kid had never killed anybody before.

As he studied the roof top he found a card on the floor.

'My Alibi' it read and Batman knew where Jester had gone off to.

* * *

"Jester?"

Jester looked up from her drink and stared at her friend Mikey, he was the bartender at the club and he was one of the nicest guys in the place. She had many conversations with him because, unlike most of the other thugs that worked there or drank there, he had manners.

"What's up Kid? Why the long face?" he asked.

Jester looked back at her drink. "I thought you were meant to say that to a horse," she muttered as she played with the slice of lime in her drink.

Mikey smirked a little. "Alright, fair point. But come on, why are you so down today? Usually you're beating the guys at cards or you're protecting the girls up there," he said nodding to the women that stood on stage.

Jester sighed. "I'm not in the mood," she muttered.

That shocked Mikey. "You're not in the mood? You feeling okay?"

Jester glanced up at him. "I'm fine," she gritted out.

"No you're not, look, J' I know you're working for Riddler and words gone round that a certain pointy eared vigilante is after you because of that reason," explained Mikey.

"What are you getting at?" asked Jester.

"I'm getting at that maybe sining up with the Riddler was a bad idea," sighed Mikey as he cleaned the glasses.

Jester sighed. "Just leave Riddler out of this. Edward looks after me and he keeps me safe."

Mikey sighed. "That freak doesn't care for anybody but himself, he's a narcissist."

Jester glanced up at him. "I'm surprised you actually know what that word means."

Mikey glared at her. "I did go to school Ya' know," he growled.

Jester sighed and downed her drink. "I never went to school and look how smart I am."

"Yeah, you're so smart, you've teamed up a selfish idiot who will sell you out the moment it pleases him," snapped Mikey.

Jester slammed her fists on to the bar and gave him a death glare.

Mikey swallowed down his fear and glared right back.

Suddenly the room fell silent.

Jester didn't pay attention to it, she didn't care.

Mikey looked nervous. "Err, Jester. You work for Riddler right?"

"I believe we just had an entire argument about that topic so surely you know," she snapped back.

Mikey glanced at her and muttered. "Yeah, well you're boss is here."

Jester blinked a couple of times and turned round to see Riddler standing in the middle of the room.

He didn't look happy, if anything he looked furious.

Jester blinked. What had she done? Oh yeah, she'd snapped at him.

"How nice of you to grace us with your presence Edward. This club was getting real boring without any special guests coming," laughed Jester.

Edward narrowed his eyes. "We are leaving," he growled.

Jester rose an eyebrow. "Are we now? Well, I believe that since it is a plural then surely I should get a say in the idea of leaving."

Edward stalked across the room, people moved out of the way as he walked past, drunk girls clung to their even more drunk lads for protection. Big men moved to the side as far as they could go, the whole room just stared in silence at the scene in front of them.

"We are leaving," he growled, "I'm your boss, you do as I say!"

Jester turned her back on him and giggled. "Oh you act so big and scary Edward, but that's all it really is, an act," she turned back to him and smirked, "All you really are is a little boy crying out for attention and for somebody to be proud of you," she laughed and muttered, "It'd be funny if it wasn't so pathetic," she laughed a little and glared at him, "Oh what the heck I'll laugh anyway!" she burst into a chores of laughter only to be silenced by Edward who struck her with his cane.

The girl blinked a couple of times in surprise before her eyes went dark and she glared right at Edward.

Edward glared right back, his past was a soft subject and to have it shouted out and mocked at a decrepit old club was not what he had in mind.

"You really shouldn't of done that Edward," she growled as she jumped off her chair and collided her fist with his face.

The she went over and over again. She wasn't going to stop anytime soon, all her anger had built up and now she was letting it all out, it just happened to be Edward she was letting it out on.

"You stupid, idiotic, moron!" she shouted over and over again as she hit him. Tears leaked from her eyes, not because she was upset, but because she was angry, very angry.

"I hate you!" she shouted, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!"

In the end she was just too tired and her hands fell to the floor.

Edward coughed and spluttered as blood got in his mouth and began to choke him a little.

Jester got to her feet, finished off her drink and left the club, leaving Edward lying on the floor in a bloody and mangled heap.

Mikey walked over to the Riddler and helped him to his feet. "Get me some hot water and a flannel," he growled to the other owners of the bar.

"Say Candy, you're good with injuries, you help me out here. The rest of you hit the road and find some other club, this place is closed," he growled.

The clubs occupants left except for Mikey and Candy as they helped Riddler to a chair.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked.

Mikey shrugged. "Gotta' show good service is all, can't have people thinking we toss out the injured can we?"

Riddler nodded. "Of course," he muttered.

Candy walked over and began to clean Riddler's face.

"Gee, she sure didn't try to turn your face into mince meat," she muttered as she began to clean.

Edward winced in pain as she applied pressure to his cuts.

"Jester's good at that," muttered Mikey as he handed Candy a new cloth, "The kid can always hold her own in a brawl."

Edward glanced at him. "She gets into fights?"

"Sure does," answered Candy, "She protects me and my girls from some of the more… less polite of Gotham's underworld."

Edward smirked. "Yeah that's Jester, why does she stay here?"

Mikey shrugged. "Don't know, never asked."

"Probably safer not to," muttered Edward.

Candy sighed. "I'm sorry to say but that cut above your chin is going to need stitches."

Edward muttered a few curses under his breath. "Alright, fine just get it over with."

Candy prepared the needle as Edward sat there fidgeting with anticipation of the pain.

"Where will Jester be?" he finally asked as Candy walked over to him, needle and thread in hand.

Mikey glanced at him and sighed. "Don't know. Neither of us know, do we Candy?"

Candy glanced up at him and sighed. "Yeah, neither of us know," she muttered, but it hardly sounded convincing.

Mikey nodded and helped Riddler to his feet once Candy was finished, she was very quick with the needle and thread and Edward had barely felt the pain.

"If I where you, I'd go home or to your hideout and rest with a good bottle of bear," said Mikey as he opened the door and let him out.

"Then it's a good job you're not me isn't it," hissed Edward.

Mikey shrugged and closed the door.

Edward sighed and decided to walk home, no point in waiting around here, Batman would probably come here and Edward was in no mood to see him.

"Excuse me, Mister Riddler, Sir?"

Edward turned round to see Candy standing in the shadows, her arms where wrapped around her body to keep her warm as she stood there shivering in the cold.

"Yes what is it?" he asked.

"It's about Jester, Sir. I know where she'll be," explained Candy.

Edward raised and eyebrow at her and walked over to the shadows she was hiding in. "Where is she?"

Candy looked around incase anybody was listening. "Okay, you can't tell no body I said this to Ya'," she warned. Edward nodded to show he understood. "Right well, I'm good friends with the kid and all, she says I remind her of her with my dark hair and all, but that's not the point, Ya' see she told me that when she's annoyed or upset or angry, she goes to see her parents at the Gotham church. Says they help her and she talks to them. She'll be there, but don't tell Mikey that, I'd hate to think what he'd do," she muttered the last part but Edward still heard.

"Thank you, Candy was it?"

"Oh that's just my nick name here, my Stage name is Echo."

"Well, Echo, thank you and if you ever need anything," he handed a card to her, "Just answer the riddle and I'll help you."

With that Riddler left, he walked through the cold dark streets you'd only find in Gotham and headed straight for the church.

T.B.C.


	20. Chapter 20 Graveyard of broken hearts

A Graveyard of broken hearts, dreams and prays. Note: Please review, please read and please fave and follow! :D Plus thank you to all of those who have been suportive and have given great advice and warnings to me!

* * *

Edward walked into the old graveyard, the path was covered with leaves and dirt. Some of the cobble stones were missing and others with popping out of the ground.

He doesn't usually come here, he hates it at the graveyard, but he has to go. It's the only chance he has to find Jester and to see if she would come back with him.

As he continues down the path, he heard a faint whimpering sound coming from one of the gravestones.

Edward sighs and slowly walks over to it, to find Jester curled up, rocking back and forth, with tears in her eyes as she reads the names on the grave.

Edward looks at the graves too for quite a while, remembering how he had done the exact same thing when his mother had killed herself.

"I'm sorry," he whispered.

For a while he thought the child hadn't heard him, but then she was facing him, he wide eyes studying him like a fox.

"I'm sorry too," she chocked out through her sobs.

Edward lightly placed a hand on her shoulder to show he was truly sorry.

Jester placed a her hand on his and squeezed it slightly.

"They were nice," she whispered.

Edward looked down at her. "Who were nice?"

Jester sniffed and sighed. "My parents. They were nice and happy, well, that's all I can remember of them."

Edward sighed and looked across the graveyard at his parents graves. "I wish I could never remember my parents," he whispered.

Jester glanced up at him and looked across the graveyard in the same direction Edward was.

"Your parents are buried here too?" she asked.

"Yes. Both my Mother and my Father," he scowled at the thought of his father. Edward hated the man, he would always punish him and beat him. He was always drunk and he always drank. Edward thought that if you squeezed his body like an orange you'd get more alcohol out of him then blood.

Edward had buried his father with that belt. The belt he always struck him with.

Edward still had the scars from his father, he could still see them, even now.

That basement, that horrible, rotting and damp basement. The place Edward feared to go. Rats lived in it as did snakes, but Edward didn't mind that, he didn't mind the damp or the fact that it was rotting, he hated it because that was where is father took him to 'teach him a lesson he'd never forget' and Edward never forgot, he never would forget, he remembered the pain and the fear all to well, but he also remembered the anger and the hatred, something that would never go away.

"Edward, are you okay? I mean your face and everything?" asked Jester as she stood up and whipped the tears from her eyes.

Edward grinned at her and nodded. "Yes my dear I am. Now, let's go home and-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence when a bat shaped foot collided with his chest and sent him to the floor.

Jester stared in shock. How had Batman found them?

"It's over Nigma," growled Batman as he took a step closer to him.

Jester ran forward and knocked Batman to the ground.

"You leave my big brother alone, Ya' big meanie!" she yelled.

Edward chuckled a little bit and got to his feet. "Come Jester, let us leave the Dark Knight with the people he failed to save."

Batman got to his feet and watched as the two rogues began to walk away.

"Jessica Turner," he hissed as he slowly took a batarang out of his belt.

Jester stopped in her tracks and slowly turned to Batman, her eyes had fear in them.

"That's your name isn't it? Jessica, I don't know what Nigma has promised you or what happened to you, but I can tell you this it won't end well. Leave him. I can get you help, I can let you live a normal life," explained Batman.

Edward placed an arm around Jester's shoulders. "I think you'll find she's quite happy with me," he growled.

"Jessica, listen to me. You can not trust this man. He will sell you out," cried Batman.

Jester stared at him and closed her eyes as questions began to fly around her head.

_Would Edward double cross me? Would he sell me out? Does he really care about me? Is he just using me?_

"I would shut up now, Dark Knight. Me and Jester are late as it is, we don't need to be held up any more," growled Edward as he began to drag Jester away.

_Would Edward double cows me? Yes. Yes he would. He would do all of those things. But the real question is… am I okay with that?_

"Am I okay with that?" she whispered to herself.

"Come on Jester, the cops are almost on us!" yelled Edward as he dragged the child out of the church yard, he could hear the sirens and he knew that Batman would be chasing them.

Suddenly a batarang flew through the air and struck the brick work in front of Riddler.

He gulped a little and ran down an ally way, tugging Jester along with him.

There was no where to go, except into a house.

Edward ran towards the door of one of the houses and kicked it open.

He heard shouts and screams as he shut the door and locked it, then he pulled a gun out of his jacket and pointed it at the family in front of him.

"Any of you move, you die," he growled.

Jester blinked. "What?"

"You heard what I said, now watch the door," Edward hissed.

Jester looked at the gun and then looked at Edward.

"No."

Edward blinked. "What?"

"I said no. No I won't watch the door, just like I won't let you hurt this family!" she shouted as she kicked the gun out of his hands, then she kneed him in the stomach and kicked him in the chest.

"You'll pay for that you little-"

Batman crashed through the window and landed in front of Riddler.

Jester ran forward and grabbed the gun.

"Shoot him Jester!" Edward shouted.

Jester narrowed her eyes at him and pointed the gun at him too.

Edward went wide eyed and held his hands up in surrender. "Now, now Jester. No need for that."

Jester narrowed her eyes. "There's every need for it," she hissed in a threatening whisper.

Edward gulped a little in fear and studied Jester. She really looked like she was going to do it.

"Jessica, put the gun down," ordered Batman as he stood in front of the Riddler.

Jester glared and pulled the hammer back on the gun. "I'll shoot you if it means I'll shoot him," she hissed.

"No you won't. Now put the gun down." hissed Batman.

Jester glanced over at Riddler and he nodded at her with a small smirk on his face.

Jester nodded back and placed the gun on the floor.

The cops had arrived now and they walked into the room, hand cuffing the two rogues.

They brought them out of the home and took them to the transport van.

Batman walked over to Gordon.

"It's over, finally," said Gordon as he watched the van pull away.

Batman nodded and then he frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Gordon.

"I don't know. I just have a bad feeling about those two going to Arkham together," Batman muttered as the van went out of sight.

Gordon put a hand on his shoulder. "It's over Batman."

"Maybe," muttered Batman as he walked away.

* * *

Jester looked up at Riddler and grinned. "It worked. I can't believe it, but your plan actually worked."

Riddler grinned back at her before turning to the two drivers in the front.

"Are you ready Clayface? Firefly?"

The two 'guards turned their heads towards Riddler and lifted their viziers, one revealed charred and burnt flesh while the other showed the face of Basil Karlo.

"Ready," they both said.

Riddler grinned. "Good, but first tell me Firefly, how good are you at starting riots?"

T.B.C:

* * *

What's gonna happen next?! :O I love leaving you guys on a cliff hanger, sorry! :D


	21. Chapter 21 What a Riot!

What a Riot! Note: I'm back! Yes after a few weeks of rattling my brain around I managed to come up with the next bit and a few more chapter along the way so more will be coming shortly, stay tuned! :D

* * *

"There still coming at us Cash! They won't stop and we're running out of ammo'!" yelled one of the guards.

Officer Aaron Cash head of security at Arkham Asylum had a problem. Well considering where he worked he always had a problem, but tonights problem was one of the worst. It was a riot.

As far as he could tell, Firefly and Clayface had pretended to be guards and released all of the patients in Arkham. Aaron wasn't sure how they had known the accesses codes for some of the doors and then he heard _his_ voice. The voice of Edward Nigma and then everything fell into place.

The pompous idiot had been planning this, he was trying to prove something again and they all knew what that something was. It was the same one every time he planned something big like this.

It was 'I'm better than Batman, I'll prove it' scenario all over again.

"Keep firing! They'll give up soon!" Cash yelled back.

"We might run out of ammo' sooner!" the guard yelled back at Cash, "We have to fall back!"

Cash knew he was right. He looked over the heads of the firing guards at the rampaging inmates and he knew that whilst these were only the little trouble makers the big ones wouldn't be far behind, they never where.

"Okay people let's move back towards the main guard room! We can reload and call for help from there!" shouted Cash as he helped the injured to their feet.

Cash shoved everybody inside and locked the door. He had to stop Riddler, he was the only one who could if the Bat never arrived.

"Cash, Aaron!? What are you doing?!" yelled one of he guards.

"You guys will be safe in here. Just call for help and get your ammo' ready! I'll be back soon I promos!"

And then Aaron was running off. Off down the corridors, passing dead bodies of work colleges and friends. Some of these people had families.

"Playing hero again, Cash? How predicable," laughed Edward over the speaker system.

"Not as predictable as what your face is going to look like when I'm done with you!" Cash growled as he tackled inmate to the floor and knocked him out, before shoving him in a cell.

"Oh! Stop it you're scaring me!" laughed Edward.

He sounded like he was having the time of his life up there, in the main control room of the asylum.

He wouldn't be laughing soon, Cash was going to make sure of that.

Suddenly his radio crackled to life. "Officer Cash? Aaron is that you?"

Cash answered. "It's me Danny, what's up?"

"Apart from the whole Asylum being in flames, everything's just peachy!" laughed Danny, "We need your help, we're down by the elevator shaft, can't get the damn thing to work."

"Who's we?" asked Cash.

"Me and the new kid. Cash he looks as white as a sheet, I've gotta' get him out of here- wait the elevator's working!" cried Danny.

Cash grounded to the stop. "Which way is it coming from Danny?"

"Well, it isn't coming from the top! It's coming from the bottom, as in the sewers or Killer Croc's so called 'cell'. I wonder how they're going to fare against him?" cackled Edward.

"Danny get out of there!" Cash yelled.

"Oh they would if they could. I control everything Cash. You won't be going any where I don't want you to," growled Edward.

"Stay back!" Cash heard it over the radio. "You stay back you monster!"

"Tick, tock here's the Croc!" and then there was silence over the other end.

Cash gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. "You sick twisted evil son of a- showing your face here again! Playing your games!"

* * *

Laughter could be heard inside the security room. Pure insane laughter.

Jester watched from the shadows as Edward laughed and span the chair around a little.

"Now the real game can begin!" he shouted.

Jester raised an eyebrow. "How come?"

Edward grinned and pointed at one of the screens to show Batman beating up some inmates. "He's here. The fun can start. The real chess game can begin! The end of the Bat!"

Jester looked back at the screen. "Are you sure? I mean, he took those guys out easily and most of the inmates seem to be leaving the island," she explained pointing at the screens.

Edward's face fell. "What?"

"They're leaving. Look," said Jester pointing at all of the screens in front of her, as they showed blurred images of the inmates leaving.

Edward went wide eyed. "No," he growled. "No, no, no, no, no!"

Jester sighed. "Maybe we should do the same, I mean no offence Eddie, but I don't think this plan is going to work, just sayin'."

Edward felt his eyes twitch. "Those useless morons!" he screamed.

Jester stepped back a little and hid at the doorway.

Just then the door opened and reviled Firefly in full suit, complete with flame thrower.

"Well, looks like the plan's failed. Such a pity," he muttered as he stroked his gun. "I was having so much fun too, oh well, I guess all good things must come to an end," he said as he pointed the gun at Jester.

The child quickly ran over to Edward and stood next to him.

Edward glared at Firefly. "What are you doing?!" he hissed.

"It's nothing personal Eddie, it's just good business," came a voice from the corridor.

Edward and Jester stared at the figure as he came into the light.

Jester hid behind Edward and cried out in shock. "_You?!_"

Edward patted her shoulder as a small comfort as he stood slightly in front of Jester. "What do you want Sionis?"

Black Mask smirked, though you couldn't see it because of his mask, but you could tell in his eyes he was. "To solve a little problem, Edward. That's all I want. I just want ta' solve a little problem."

"Oh and what problem would that be?" asked Edward.

"Well, err, Ya' see that little girl behind you, the one playing dress up," Edward glanced behind him to see Jester stone still staring at Black Mask, she was frightened and she had good reason to be.

"What about her?" asked Edward.

"Well, she's my little problem. Now, true she's not too much trouble being only a little problem, but the funny thing with little problems is, they grow and they get bigger and bigger, until they become a catastrophe, a real bad problem of a grand size. I have too many of those because of the Bat and I don't need another," Black Mask began to pace the room the smirk never leaving his eyes. "I must admit this whole plan of yours was very impressive, even by my standards. But you see, I have my own plans and killin' the Bat happens to be one of them, so you see, you created a problem too," Black Mask turned to Firefly and nodded and Firefly nodded back.

"Now, Firefly and me had a little talk, Ya' see we both agree with certain things and one of them is the fact that money, makes the world go round. With money you can solve any problem that domes your way and Firefly has a nasty problem with money, you see it err, _burns_ _a hole in his pocket_ and he has to spend it. So he runs out and this little gig of yours was not bringing in big money. My plan on the other hand is, so yeah, you can see where I'm coming from right?" Black Mask walked out of the room, before he turned and laughed. "And if Ya' don't see where I'm coming from, it don't matter. You'll be dead anyway!"

Firefly flew into the air in the small space he had.

Edward and Jester stared up at it with wide eyes, this was not how he pictured his end to be and Edward believed that Jester was thinking the same thing.

Firefly simply shrugged at them. "Sorry guys, but you know what they say, everything burns!"

And then he squeezed the trigger….

T.B.C:

* * *

Am I evil or what? Plus I don't know how long the next chapter will be to write it anyway, I might leave you guys hanging for a while! :D Ha! Please Review, fave, follow! :D


	22. Chapter 22 Near Miss

Near miss. Note: I hope you enjoy! Please leave a review! :D

* * *

Jester and Edward stood, frozen to the spot staring up at Firefly as he pulled the trigger. This was really not how Edward thought he was going to die, he thought it would have something to do with Batman and not with a undergraduate rogue with a big lighter and a fiery temper.

"This is gonna' burn," laughed Firefly, but then Killer Moth stumbled into the room, smacked into Firefly, causing the gun to shoot at the beams in the sky and burn them and then Moth's cocoon gun went off and covered Firefly in the yellowy gloup.

"WALKER!" yelled Firefly as he struggled with the stuff, it worked the exact same way as Batman's glue grenades, if anything it was worse.

Jester burst out laughing because she found the whole thing hilarious.

Edward smirked a little before he grabbed Jester and pulled out of the room, as she continued to laugh at Firefly who was yelling blue fury at Moth.

"Oh…. Edward… haahahahah! The look on his f-faceeee hahahaaha! Oh, that was priceless!" she spluttered through her laughter.

"Will, you pull yourself together, we have to get out of here!" he snapped at her, though secretly he found it funny.

"Okay, okay… hahaha! I'm sorry, I'll stop laughing," giggled Jester as she began to calm herself down.

They turned down many corridors and passed many rooms with people screaming in them. The Asylum was a raging ball of chaos and Jester was finding it rather entertaining.

"We have to go after Black Mask," she suddenly said.

Edward sighed and turned to her. "We will, but not yet. Let him off the hook tonight, we have to focus on getting out of here," he hissed.

Jester narrowed her eyes. "But-"

"No, Jessica! We can't not today, maybe another day, but not today," growled Edward.

Jester narrowed her eyes and pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at him.

Edward looked slightly shocked, but then he smiled and glared at her. "You can't do it. You don't have the guts to do it!" he snarled at her.

Jester could feel the tears welling up, but why was she upset? She growled in annoyance and pulled the trigger but all that came out was a bang flag.

Edward looked slightly surprised that she had actually pulled it, but then he raised an eyebrow at her.

The girl pulled the gun back and stared at it with wide eyes. She blinked a couple of times and looked back at Edward, who smiled at her and said. "Little J' you're the best!"

Jester beamed at him and gave him a hug, much to his dislike.

"Jester! Off! My reputation remember!" he growled.

Jester quickly jumped away from him and laughed. "Oh yeah, you're rep! I know Eddie it took you ages to get but minuets to destroy, isn't that what you said?"

Edward nodded his head. "Yes, now come on!"

They ran down the corridors, taking the stairs and not the elevators and ran towards the exit.

"Why are we going down to the bottom?" asked Jester as they continued down the steps.

"The sewers are the best way to get out of here," explained Edward.

Jester frowned. "Then how come all of the other inmates are taking the top way out and not this way?"

"Because Killer Croc lives down here! He eats anyone that comes into his lair," Edward shouted as he came to the big iron door that was shut.

"Not Waylon, he's too nice," muttered Jester as she walked over to the iron door Edward was opening.

Edward blinked. "He's too nice?' Jester? you've met him!"

"Yeah that's how I know it can't be him, he's too nice like I said," explained Jester as she helped him with the door.

They managed to get it open and just as they were about to step inside a batarang came hurtling through the air and stuck in the wall in front of them.

Edward and Jester spun around to see a dark figure jump in front of them. His white eyes were narrowed right at them.

"Oh, I didn't expect you to find us so quickly Dark Knight," muttered Edward as he gripped his cane ready for a fight.

"Cash and the police are taking over the asylum, the riot will be over soon. It's over for you two as well. Now you can come quietly or I'll make you come quietly," growled Batman.

"Does he ever smile?" whispered Jester.

Edward chuckled. "You tell me, your old boss was the joker remember?"

Batman took a step towards them when a roar ripped through the air and Killer Croc came running into the room.

"Well, it looks like you're busy with him. So me and Jester will be leaving now, it's been fun knowing you Batman, but I always knew I was better then you," laughed Edward as he and Jester waled into the sewers leaving Batman with Killer Croc.

Batman dodged Croc's blows and jumped into the air, throwing a few batarangs.

Croc laughed. "You're little toys are no match for me!" he roared, "I'm going to gut you like a fish!"

Batman pulled out a glue grenade and through it at Croc. It exploded and Croc got his arms stuck to his side.

Batman had to act fast, he knew that the glue wouldn't hold Croc for long, he was too strong for it.

Quickly, Batman jumped into the air and kicked Killer Croc in the mouth, braking many of his teeth and sending the more softer scales around Croc's mouth flying.

Croc fell to the floor and began to rip at the glue with his teeth, but Batman jumped onto his chest and began to continuously punch Croc in the face until he was out cold.

Slowly Batman got to his feet and walked towards the iron door and opened it.

As he walked into the sewers he couldn't see Jester or Edward any where.

He tapped into detective vision and saw two skeletons running into the old foundations room, where the pump house control room was.

Batman went out of detective mode and zip lined across the water to the other exit.

He walked over to the door and opened it.

"Time to end this," he growled as he walked inside.

T.B.C:


	23. Chapter 23 Check Mate!

Check Mate. Note: It's almost the end my dear friends! :( Please leave a review if you have liked this story! :D

* * *

Batman looked around the room. There were so many places for Riddler and Jester to hide, he doubted that they had escaped.

Looking around he taped into detective vision and saw Jester's skeleton jump down from the rafters and kick him to the floor.

"You just don't know when to quit, do Ya'?" she growled.

"Of course he doesn't" laughed Edward as he walked into the light. "He's a 'hero' and they never quit, even if it would make them better off."

Batman got to his feet. "This is over," he growled. "You two are going back to your cells and then you can pay for what you have done!"

"Oh, darn! I forgot my money," laughed Jester. "So how am I meant to pay for it now?"

Batman threw a batarang and Jester ducked. "Ha! You missed," she laughed as she turned back to him only to get kicked in the face.

Edward stared in shock and sprinted towards the exit, Batman was hot on his heels, but Jester grabbed his foot and pulled him to the floor.

"I'm not through with you!" she growled as she punch him in the face.

Batman grabbed her by the throat and threw her off him.

"Listen to me Jessica. It doesn't have to be this way, I can help you!" cried Batman.

Jester smirked. "Well, maybe I have been a little off," then she jumped up and did a spin kick that hit Batman in the jaw and sent him to the ground. "But what are you going to do, lock me in the loony bin? I'm already here!"

Batman threw a punch at her but Jester blocked at tried to hit him, but he blocked her. They continued this little dance until Batman finally managed to land a good right hook on her and she smacked into one of the pillars that stood there.

"It's over Jester, there's no way out," he growled as he began to walk over to her.

Jester chuckled as she put more weight onto the pillar. "Oh but Batman, you of all people should know, there's always a way out!" then the pillar broke and Jester went hurtling down with it, laughing all the way, until she felt a tight cord wrap around her stomach and stop her in mid fall.

Batman pulled her up till she was eye level with him.

"I told you," growled Batman as he knocked her out. "This is over."

Now it was time to go after Riddler.

Batman ran out of the room towards the exit and saw that the only place Riddler could of gone to was the old ruins of the previous mansion.

Batman walked inside and looked around, then a shadow fell on him and he looked up to see Riddler jump from the floor above and come hurtling down, smashing his cane down on Batman's skull.

Batman groaned and fell to his knees.

Riddler was laughing with insanity rippling threw his laugh. "I told you my riddles would be a real brain teaser!" he laughed as he went in for another blow and smacked Batman across the head again sending him to the floor.

"Oh this is perfect! The two Kings against each other in the final battle of this chess game!" Riddler stalked over to Batman wielding his cane and getting ready to deliver the final blows. "You were right Dark Knight! This is over!"

Batman blocked the cane and knocked it out of his hands.

Riddler growled in annoyance and kicked Batman in the chest so he could slow him down and then he climbed onto the next floor.

Batman got up and chased after him, as he got to the top he saw Riddler lifting up a heavy stone and come running towards him.

Batman was ready for this attack this time.

As Riddler tried to crack Batman's skull open with the rock, Batman dodged and punched him int the stomach, then in the jaw, causing Riddler to drop the stone and then Batman kicked him in the face.

Riddler lay in a crumpled heap on the floor, he tried to get up but Batman placed his foot on his back to stop him and hissed. "Check mate, Riddler!"


	24. Chapter 24 An end or a beginning?

An end or a beginning?" Note: It's the end my dear friends! :( I'm very sorry to say, but it is the end. I hope you guys have enjoyed this and if you have then please leave a review! :D Thank you for all of those who have followed, faved and reviewed the story. It means a lot! :D

* * *

Batman and Gordon stood watching the inmates being taken back to their cells, well the one's that were still there. Most of the inmates had left in the commotion, but Batman would track them down.

The Doctors and Nurses where wheeling people in gurneys towards the medical centre or to an ambulance.

Many of the injured where inmates, thanks to Batman.

Jester was begging dragged off, but she was laughing her head off.

"Oh Bats! That thing you said to Eddie! HAHAHA! Y-you said check mate! oh hohohoho! That was just a great joke a brilliant joke!" she cried as they dragged her out of sights.

Gordon sighed. "Do you think there's any hope for her?" he asked.

Batman glanced at him and looked towards the guards who were dragging Riddler towards the pennetentry.

"Maybe," he muttered. "If she can overcome the demons that haunt her past, she might be able to come back into society."

"This isn't over!" yelled Edward as he was begging dragged away. The guards were struggling to hold him because he was fighting so much. "I will beat you Dark Knight! Mark my words I will! One day, Gotham will see who the real genius is and then I will rip the mask of your face and find out who you really are! Do you hear me!?"

"Get him out of here," growled Gordon.

The guards nodded and dragged Edward off, still screaming and yelling.

"Do you think this is the last we'll see of him?" asked Gordon.

Batman shook his head. "The security at Arkham is good, but no that good."

Gordon nodded his head and walked with Batman towards the gates.

"Do you think Jester and Riddler will ever work together again? I mean after this?" asked Gordon as he watched Batman walk through the gates.

Batman paused and looked back at Gordon. "Yes."

"What makes you so sure?" asked Gordon slightly confused.

Batman looked back towards the Asylum and saw Jester and Riddler pushed against the wall as the guards began to check for any weapons.

"Look at them Jim," said Batman as he continued to watch. Gordon turned and watched as the two rogues were pushed towards the exit and one of the guards pushed Jester too hard and she fell to the floor. Edward started to scream at him. Something about beating up children and how abuse was a crime and shouldn't happen to anyone, especially children.

"What about it?" asked Gordon.

"Jester called Riddler 'Big brother 'R'' for a reason, as did he with calling her 'Little sister'. They truly see each other as a sort of brother and sister relationship."

"Why? Why those two?" asked Gordon.

Batman looked at him and then back at the Asylum. "They both had a ruth upbringing. Both of them can relate to that and I think that Riddler gives Jester a sense of security and support to help her stand and understand the world around her, he gives her guidance, as she gives him the one thing he never truly had," explained Batman.

"And what's that?" asked Gordon.

"Jester gives him a reason to have fun, she makes him laugh. Tonight was the first time I have ever seen him laugh because he was happy not because he was killing someone, just because he found what the child said amusing. She gives him, in a way, the childhood he never had," Batman tapped a few controls on his arm and pulled his grapple gun out. "That's why I think we'll be seeing them again. I don't think this is the end, if anything, I think it's the beginning."

And then Batman fired his gun into the air and he shot up into the clouds.

* * *

Jester was still laughing as they shoved her into her cell.

The guard walked off and she sat down on her cot, still giggling.

"I wonder what the new Doctor is going to think about this place?" muttered a red headed Doctor as she walked with Cash past Jester's cell.

"I really don't know Sarah, I think she will find it a nightmare like the rest of us do," answered Cash.

Jester peaked an eye open and watched the two as they locked a patient in his cell.

"I hear her names a little odd. Something to do with puzzles I think," muttered Sarah.

That caught Jester's attention. She slowly got to her feet and creeped towards the bars, to watch the two.

Cash nodded his head. "Yeah, I heard about that. What was her name? Terry, Terry… Ah! Mist Terry wasn't it?"

Jester blinked. She knew that name, where had she heard it before?

Slowly she closed her eyes and tried to remember.

* * *

_Oswald chuckled, "So, who is this Mist Terry and why is she so important to you?"_

_Oswald laughed, "Ohh, did somebody fall in love with a mystery?"_

_"So who is Mist Terry?"_

_"Drop it!" hissed Edward._

_"Okay.. let me put it a different way. Who's Sphinx?"_

* * *

Jester snapped her eyes open in shock. Then a small smile creeped onto her lips.

Aaron and Sarah were gone by now and it was a good thing too, because they would of been creeped out by Jester's insane laughter.

"Ohh! Riddle me this! Is it the riddle of the Sphinx or the Riddler's Sphinx?!" Jester cackled and span around in her cell, "Oh ho, Eddie! If only you knew!" she laughed as she gripped the bars of her cell. "Good one Cash!" she chuckled finding this whole thing to be a great joke, "Ohhh this is going to be _fun!_"

THE END?


End file.
